Sins of the Flesh
by TheWammy'sHouseReject
Summary: What if things had been different? What if, somehow, Itachi could stay by Sasuke's side...forever?
1. Decision

This is my answer to the question: What if Itachi took Sasuke with him when he ran away from Konoha? I have no idea how long it will be. The pairings are as follows: ItaSasu/SasuIta, MadaIta (non-con), one-sided KisaIta, OroIta and OroSasu, and MadaSasu at the end. There shall be much ItaSasu and MadaIta smut. That would be Uchihacest with a lemon twist, people XD.

I will stay as close to canon characterization as possible. And, unfortunately, Itachi still dies ;_;

Reviews shall make me update faster :D

**~oOo~**

Itachi made a soft, frightened noise as lightning flickered across the sky. Not half a second later, thunder boomed, so loud that it shook the house. Rain poured down heavily, unceasingly- as if the heavens themselves were weeping.

_Because of what I'm going to do, _Itachi briefly thought. _Because of what I __**have **__to do._

He shoved the thought aside, chiding himself for believing in such childish things.

Still, his stomach churned as twisted thoughts ran through his mind. Of how he would finish the job he'd been given. Of how he would do what he had been ordered to do.

Tomorrow…as soon as the sun went down…his clan was going to die.

And Itachi would be the one to kill them.

The storm continued to rage outside, lightning flicking across the sky like the forked tongue of a snake, thunder roaring like a tiger.

"Nii-san?"

Itachi jumped as a small, warm body crawled into bed beside him.

"I'm scared. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Thunder boomed again, the house shuddering with the noise. Sasuke whimpered and clung to his brother.

"…Alright, Sasuke."

Sasuke cuddled up close to Itachi, who ran his hand gently through strands of dark hair until his trembling died away.

The storm continued to rage, but Sasuke felt safe.

He always felt safe when he was in Itachi's arms. Itachi wouldn't let anything hurt him. Itachi would protect him from the storm.

He drifted off to sleep, warm and safe in his brother's grasp.

Itachi, however, stayed wide awake.

He listened quietly as the storm grew fainter and fainter, the clouds slowly clearing to reveal the pale light of the full moon.

The inky black of nighttime slowly gave way to the pale pink and gold hues of dawn. Itachi felt vaguely nauseous. His last day in Konoha…his last day with Sasuke…

He gazed down at Sasuke's sleeping face. His soft cupid lips were parted, his whole being peaceful and angelic in sleep. Completely defenseless…completely at Itachi's mercy…

He thought about what he could to with Sasuke…what he could do _to _Sasuke… he couldn't say no…

_I must be sick, _he thought bitterly. _To think something like that about my own brother…_

He got out of bed, laying Sasuke back down carefully. He stared at him for a long time, fighting back the feelings that coursed through him.

It was a strange feeling, and an even stranger one to feel toward his own brother. The feeling that you want to hold them, touch them, and if you couldn't touch them, then you wanted to touch yourself until…

It was something Shisui had tried to explain. First by words, then by actions. The feeling of lust, of carnal desires…but Itachi never quite understood it. Was it a physical drive that created love? Or did the love create the drive?

Either way, he felt disgusting. Disgusting for allowing his cousin to touch him like that…to be with him like that…and then, to think such thoughts about his beloved little brother…

_Incest…perverted…pedophilia…_

It didn't matter. Shisui was dead.

Just like the clan would be by the end of this day.

Sasuke mumbled in his sleep.

Itachi leaned forward, brushing his fingers against Sasuke's cheek. Then, very softly, very gently, he pressed a kiss to those soft lips.

Tears ran silently from Itachi's eyes, dripping off his nose to land on Sasuke's face beneath him.

"…I'm sorry Sasuke…I'm sorry."

**~oOo~**

Itachi coldly, systematically and effectively murdered each one of his clansmen, cutting them down before they had the chance to feel any pain.

It was easier than he thought it would be. His mind had gone numb- his body moved on instinct alone.

But then he stabbed his father through, and suddenly, he froze. His father looked at him, a pained expression on his face. His mother lay on the ground, bleeding, _dying…_he could not bring himself to finish them off.

A sword flashed, and they were both dead.

Madara stepped from the darkness, chuckling darkly.

"You're still too weak," Madara mocked. "After all you've been through, you can't kill them? You know what your father was planning. And your mother didn't stop him. So why did you hesitate?"

Itachi remained silent, sword dropping silently from numb fingers.

"Fine. Remember where to meet me. I'll come get you as soon as I run a few…errands."

With a flash, Madara was gone.

Itachi took deep, shaky breaths, trying vainly to stop his shaking.

All he could do was wait for Sasuke. He knew exactly what he wanted to say.

_I did it to measure my capacity. To reach the full height of my potential._

"Nii-san! What's going on? Nii-san? What happened?"

Sasuke stood before Itachi, Tears sparkling in big black eyes, his voice sounding hurt and betrayed.

"Nii-san…why?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi didn't know why he said what he said next. The words flowed naturally, more naturally than the most well practiced of his lies.

"Some very bad people ordered me to do this, Sasuke," he said, surprised at how _easy _it was to admit everything.

"…Why? Why would they do that?"

"…Our clan was planning to do something wrong. Then I was ordered to kill them, or…" Itachi suddenly lost his voice. It felt like a rock had lodged itself in his throat. Tears pricked and burned in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke!" He choked out, clamping a hand over his mouth to keep from sobbing.

Sasuke was trembling, staring wide-eyed at his older brother.

The brother he loved.

The brother he trusted.

_Nii-san doesn't tell lies, _Sasuke told himself. _He has to be telling the truth._

"I-I forgive you N-Nii-san."

Itachi bit his hand to pull himself together.

"I have to leave now, Sasuke," Itachi said, his voice quiet, fragile. "I can't stay in Konoha after this."

He glanced over his shoulder. No ANBU or Hunter nin yet. But they would come. Itachi was sure of that.

"You'll have to stay here, Sasuke. You'll be safe. Hokage-sama will protect you-"

"No!" Sasuke shouted. "I wanna come with you!"

"Sasuke, you can't-"

Sasuke grabbed Itachi's wrist, panic and fear written clearly on his face.

"Nii-san, don't leave me! I don't wanna be alone! Don't make me be alone!" he wailed. "Please, Nii-san! I'd do anything you say! I'll do anything for you! Please, take me with you! I promise I'll follow you forever and ever!"

Tears sparkled in his big black eyes, running down his cheeks. His nose was running, his face full of fear. Itachi had never seen anything looking so pitiful.

At this moment, Itachi hated the power Sasuke had over him. He melted his heart, and took away his ability to deny him.

If Sasuke wanted it, Itachi would find a way to give it to him. No matter what it was. If Sasuke asked for the moon, Itachi would give it to him, wrapped in a pretty red ribbon, just to see him smile. If he asked for the world, Itachi would give it, and give him the stars for good measure.

Anything.

After a long pause, Itachi finally spoke.

"…Alright, Sasuke," he said. "You can come with me."

Itachi took Sasuke into his arms, letting him cry into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Itachi whispered. "I promise I'll find a way to make it right."

With those words, he began to run.

Away from Konoha.

From the only life he'd ever known.

"Nii-san, where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe, until someone comes to pick us up."

"Who?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Itachi stopped in a forest clearing, wary of others that might come. He motioned to put Sasuke down, but Sasuke clung to him.

"Please, Nii-san…please just hold me for a little bit."

Itachi fell to the ground, sobbing and exhausted. Sasuke muffled his mournful cries in Itachi's chest.

They stayed like that for about twenty minutes when Madara came to them. Though he only had one eye exposed, Itachi could see the incredulous look on his face.

"You said you were leaving Sasuke behind," he said, gesturing to the younger boy.

Sasuke glared at Madara.

"I'm gonna stay with my Nii-san forever and ever. You can't stop me!"

Madara shrugged.

"It's not my problem. Get up, Itachi. We're leaving."

They ran until the sunrise came, this time predicting a new beginning, rather than a gory end.

He never once faltered in his steps. Never once slipped or let Sasuke hit his head.

He vowed to himself that nothing would hurt Sasuke again. He would take a thousand deaths before he let Sasuke be hurt.

Sasuke's tears slowly dried

_I will protect him, _Itachi promised himself, clutching Sasuke tighter. _I will protect him and shield him from every ugly, unclean thing, even if that thing is myself._

"Our new member has arrived."

Itachi stepped into the room, glaring coldly at the room full of people. Sasuke stood behind him, cowering.

"What's with the kid?" A tall, blue skinned man asked. "This is Akatsuki, not a day care center."

Itachi flashed his Sharingan warningly.

A man with long black hair and deathly pale skin seemed to notice this. He also seemed to like what he noticed.

"Uchiha Itachi," he said, smirking wickedly.

Itachi nodded.

"This is my brother, Sasuke," he said, putting a protective arm around him. "If any of you dare to harm him in any way, I swear I will rip your throat out."

This seemed to please the pale, golden eyed man even more, seeing the genuine killer intent in Itachi's eyes.

"Riiiight," the shark man scoffed.

"I was a captain in the ANBU Black Ops. I'm not weak."

He kept his voice quiet and level, yet put more anger and determination into those words than any shouting would have.

"Quiet, Kisame," the one in the center, who had bright orange hair and many piercings, said. "This…child…won't interfere with the operations of Akatsuki, will he?"

"No," Itachi said. "I will look after him and keep him out of trouble. If something happens, I will take full responsibility for it."

"Fair enough."

The snake-faced man led them down hallways to get to a room with an ebony door. The grin never left his face, and he seemed intent on the two boys.

"Here you are, Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun."

"Who're you?" Sasuke asked, his first words spoken since they arrived.

"My name is Orochimaru," the man replied, ruffling Sasuke's hair, making him shiver. Orochimaru then turned and walked away.

"…He creeps me out," Sasuke said. "And his hand was cold."

Itachi laughed, despite himself. Sasuke's pouting face was too adorable for words.

"So we're gonna stay here?" Sasuke asked. "And we're gonna be together, right Nii-san?"

Itachi smiled somberly.

"Yes, Sasuke," he said. "Forever."

**~oOo~**

How was it? Please give feedback ^^


	2. Payment

WARNING: Rape, incest, and puppets XD

Thank you all for the warm reception this story has received :) It makes me feel good inside :D

**~oOo~**

Itachi found himself being pulled rather unmercifully from sleep as Madara shook him roughly.

"What?" he asked sleepily. "What is it?"

He yelped as Madara grabbed a fistful of Itachi's hair and jerked him into a sitting position. His one visible eye was narrowed, and Itachi could practically feel the anger emanating off him.

"What did I do?" Itachi whimpered, beginning to shake with fear.

"The boy," Madara growled, jerking his head in Sasuke's direction. He was sleeping peacefully beside Itachi. The angry whispers did not wake him. "Why did you bring him with you?"

"W-why does it matter to you?" Itachi stammered. "You said it yourself- it isn't your problem."

"It _is _my problem now," Madara snarled. "Because Akatsuki is _my _organization. Having a child here jeopardizes the whole operation."

He tightened his grip on Itachi's hair. Itachi cringes and makes a face as it threatens to pull his hair out.

"He would be more useful to me if he was dead. I could kill him right now. He'd never see it comi-"

"No!"

Itachi's eyes went wide. His voice took on a panicked note.

"No, Madara-sensei, please! Don't hurt him! Don't kill him! Please, I'll do anything you want, just leave Sasuke alone!"

His words remained a furious whisper, a nearly silent plea.

Madara's demeanor suddenly changed. There was a flash of some emotion in his eye that sent a chill down Itachi's spine.

"You'd really do _anything _for your brother?"

"Yes, anything. Nothing is too much for Sasuke. Nothing." Itachi sounded so determined, so sure of himself that Madara almost laughed.

Madara's lips curled into a smirk beneath the mask.

"Well, then…"

He reached for the scratched-out Konoha headband on the bedside table, wrapped it around Itachi's eyes and tied it in place, all in the split second before Itachi could react.

"H-hey! W-what are you-"

"Shhh. You don't want to wake Sasuke, do you?"

Sasuke.

Madara chuckled darkly when Itachi fell silent, his body tensed warily, like a frightened field mouse when it knows a hawk is after it.

There was the clattering of Madara's mask being tossed to the ground. Itachi felt something hot and wet along his neck and cheek.

Madara's tongue.

Itachi shivered.

_It's for Sasuke, _he told himself. _It's for Sasuke._

Itachi's mouth was claimed in a dominating, bruising kiss. He felt Madara's hand slip down into his pants. He let out a gasp as his hand began to stroke him into hardness. Itachi blushed bright red.

Only Shisui used to touch me there…

"You're easy to get a reaction out of," Madara commented offhandedly. Itachi's blush deepened. "Look how hard you are already…"

_Can't make a sound. I can't Wake Sasuke._

God, but it felt good. Madara's hand maneuvered in ways that tried to draw moans, but Itachi, in his stubbornness, still refused to make a sound.

Itachi let out another gasp as his climax comes upon him. He shuddered and stifled a moan. That was all the reaction he was willing to give.

Suddenly, Madara jerked Itachi's pants down around his ankles.

Itachi's stomach lurched as he felt a hard object moved near his ass. He knew what was happening- what he was going to lose.

He vaguely wondered if Madara knew that he was still a virgin.

_I will not scream, _he told himself.

Madara pressed in, just the tiniest little bit, drawing out the torment for as long as he could stand.

Tears pricked at Itachi's eyes.

_I will not scream._

Just a little bit more.

**_I will not scream._**

And the rest of the way in.

Itachi clawed at the blankets, catching the fabric of the bed sheets between his teeth and pulling hard.

It _hurt._

It hurt more than he thought anything ever could.

But he didn't scream. Didn't make a sound.

He didn't scream as Madara began to move inside him, tearing his insides, blood pooling into his passage.

He didn't scream as Madara pounded into him, ripping him apart, hurting him, _taking _from him.

Not a single sound escaped his lips.

He wouldn't let it.

The sickening sensation of Madara moving inside of him, filling him, stretching him, was almost too much to bear. He wouldn't let himself make a sound.

But then…

"Hnnn…"

Not a scream. Not a cry. It was just a low, pained noise, a quiet moan.

But it was enough.

Madara won.

That sound seemed to send Madara over the edge, his cum burning as it touched Itachi's torn insides.

Madara pulled out. There was a rustling of fabric as he cleaned off and redressed, replacing his mask and tidying up.

He pulled the headband off Itachi's eyes, damp with tears and sweat.

Itachi's eyes were red rimmed from crying, pupils fully dilated from being denied light. He glared at Madara with a pure, all-consuming hate.

Madara knew that look would fuel his lust for a very long time.

"This is the price for Sasuke's safety," Madara said simply. "Are you willing to pay it?"

Itachi nodded before he could think about it.

"Nothing is too much for Sasuke."

Madara made a noise. Whether pleased or disappointed, it was impossible to tell.

"Suit yourself."

And he was gone.

Itachi stared at the ceiling for a long time, fresh tears falling silently down his face, blood and cum leaking slowly, sickeningly, out of him.

He pulled his pajama pants up slowly, trying not to scream at the pain that shot through him every time he moved his lower body.

He fell into a restless sleep sometime during the night, and awoke still tired, still crying.

"Nii-san?"

Sasuke poked Itachi gently.

"Nii-san, why are you crying?"

Itachi looked over at Sasuke and gave him a smile through his tears.

"It's nothing, Sasuke. Don't worry about it."

Itachi left to take a shower, mindful of his sore backside. Sasuke pulled back the covers, noticing the crusty white stuff on the sheets.

"Eew," he whined, making a face. "What is this stuff?"

His stomach growled. He got up and walked down the halls, looking for some of those people he met yesterday.

It didn't take long for him to get lost.

**~oOo~**

Sasuke spotted a door that stood ajar. He pushed it open.

A boy with bright red hair was apparently engrossed in the task of repairing his puppet. He looked up and regarded Sasuke with a detached disdain.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"I'm hungry," Sasuke said, pouting. "And I got lost. Who are you, anyway?"

"Sasori."

"Huh? The Sasori guy that Nii-san and I saw yesterday? But you-"

"It's a puppet. I make a lot of puppets."

Sasuke regarded all the puppets that covered his room. Big ones, little ones, tall ones…puppets of all shapes and sizes, each one expertly crafted, each one beautiful.

"Did you make all these?" he asked, in wonder.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"You're really good at that. They're so pretty."

Sasori's expression softened at the boy's flattering words. He gestured for Sasuke to sit down.

"Do these puppets last forever?" Sasuke asked.

"Mm-hmm. That's my art. Eternal beauty that never fades."

"Never ever?"

Sasori couldn't help but get a warm, fuzzy feeling in his heart at Sasuke's pure innocence and curiosity. It was something that he had lost long ago, and it stirred up old emotions in his long dead heart. And, okay, their shared history as orphans gave him some strange sort of empathy toward the child.

"Never."

Sasuke's little brow furrowed.

"So…they never die?"

"No," was Sasori's simple reply.

"Wow…"

Sasuke's eyes were alight with childlike wonder. He sat silently and watched Sasori work, observing, admiring.

"Can I try?" he asked.

"Try what?"

"Making a puppet. Can I try it?"

Sasori nodded, and began showing Sasuke what tools were used, and how to make the puppet.

Sasuke followed Sasori's instructions carefully, chubby little face set in concentration.

"Not bad," Sasori commented, when Sasuke had finished.

"We don't have any puppet ninjas in Konoha," Sasuke said, with a note of disappointment in his voice.

"That's because Konoha has lost its creativity," Sasori said, patting Sasuke's head in an awkward way. "They have forgotten what true art really is."

"Sasuke! There you are!"

Itachi came into the room, worry melting away from his demeanor.

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry, Nii-san," Sasuke said, shamefaced. "Sasori-nii was showin' me how to make puppets."

Sasori smiled a little at the affectionate title.

"Was he now?"

Itachi grinned, a brief, grateful lightening of his features. It was gone within the space of a second, but Sasori saw it.

He was observant that way.

"Come on, Sasuke, let's go get breakfast."

"Yay! I'm starving!" Sasuke declared, running over and clinging to Itachi's arm. Itachi turned to walk out.

"Are you injured?" Sasori asked.

"What?"

"You're limping. Are you injured?"

Itachi turned red in the face.

"…No, no I'm not. I'll be fine."

Sasuke chattered away as Itachi led him to the kitchen, talking about art, and how good Sasori was at it. It brought a tired smile to Itachi's lips. At least something good might come out of this.

For Madara's sake, it better.

**~oOo~**

Aw, Sasuke made a fwiend :3 And Itachi's gonna have a hell of a time explaining the crusty white stuff on the sheets next chapter XD


	3. Angel

I am proud to present you the third installment of SotF. Otherwise known as 'The Chapter Where Itachi Throws a Temper Tantrum and Orochimaru Tries to be Nice for a Change' XD

Enjoy :)

**~O~**

Orochimaru stepped onto the Akatsuki training ground to stretch and take in some fresh air. Birds chirped happily in the late afternoon sunshine.

Sasuke was sitting cross-legged on the ground, his tiny brow knitted together. He stared off at some point in the distance, his eyes unfocused.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked, a twisted mockery of a smile playing about his lips.

Sasuke looked down.

"Nii-san promised he'd train with me once he got back from the forest," Sasuke said. "But he hasn't come back yet. I'm kinda starting to get scared."

"How long has he been gone?"

"Since morning." Sasuke buried his face in his hands so Orochimaru couldn't see him sad. "I'm scared that something bad happened to him, Oro-ojii."

Orochimaru briefly scowled at the title the child had given him, but soon got over it, recomposing his face.

"I already lost my Mommy and Daddy. I don't wanna lose my Nii-san, too."

It was an odd day when Orochimaru felt any warm emotion. He had long ago closed off his heart to others. He had decided that things like friendship and kindness were useless principles.

It seemed that today was an odd day.

"Are you sure he went into the forest, Sasuke-kun?" He asked.

"Nii-san said that's where he was going, and Nii-san doesn't lie!" Sasuke said, his tone sharp and defensive. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, I'll go and look for Itachi-kun."

Sasuke's whole face lit up.

"Thank you, Oro-ojii!"

Orochimaru's eye twitched in irritation, but he took off into the trees anyway.

_If I were Itachi-kun, where would I be?_ He mused, as he darted through the trees with expert precision.

These woods were much like the vast forest that covered much of Konoha, dense foliage darkening everything, save for the thin beams of light that cut through the sparse gaps in the trees. There was nothing to be heard but the faint murmurings of the myriad of animals, and the rustling of the millions of leaves.

But then he felt something. A sharp, sudden surge of white-hot chakra. And then, moments later, he heard something. A roar, a cry of utmost anger and anguish.

There was a loud _CRASH _that sent a small flock of birds flying for cover. The same was repeated five seconds later, accompanied by another massive surge in chakra.

Then all went silent again. Orochimaru moved in the direction of the noise.

…a soft, pained sound. Wrenching sobs.

"Damn it," a soft voice. A voice that had begun to deepen, but was still, without question, a child's voice.

Itachi's voice.

Damn it, damn it, damn it! _Damn it! DAMN IT!" _

His voice rose until he was roaring. Orochimaru finally reached a place where he had sight of the boy. In what once had been level ground, there was now an huge ledge where the earth had been torn away. Orochimaru peered over the ledge to get a look.

Itachi's face was contorted with rage. Hot, angry tears spilled freely down his cheeks. Sweat poured freely down his face, flushed red from exertion. His cloak had been abandoned, strewn a few feet away.

His fist came into contact with an enormous oak tree. There was that cracking sound again, and the tree came toppling down with a bang. Twenty or so of these types of trees surrounded him, each split in two messily, their centers crushed into pathetic splinters of wood. The very ground he stood on had been churned up and torn apart, once large boulders reduced to mere rubble.

Itachi spun around, aiming a kick at another tree. It too splintered and fell, filling his ears with deafening noise.

"Damn it!" he screamed, his voice cracking. "Kill the clan! Why me? Why did _I_ have to do it?"

He punched a thick, tall pine tree, one that stubbornly refused to fall. Already it had deep indents from where he had hit it before.

"Sasuke. Why him? Why _me? _Why do _I _have to suffer? What did I ever do? What did _we _ever do?"

Even from where he stood, Orochimaru could tell the boy was shaking.

"All I ever did was fight for them! I never _fucking _did anything wrong!"

a dozen or so more blows on the mighty three.

"Kill for the village! Fight for the village! Live for the village! That's all I ever fucking did! I never talked back, always did what I was told! And for _what? _Nothing! And then _he _has to go and make it even _WORSE! DAMN IT! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT"_

Itachi landed a punch so hard it made the tree tremble and shook the earth. One more well placed kick, and it was torn up by the roots, falling pathetically to the ground.

Itachi regarded the roots with disgust. He closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, the roots lit up in black flames, reducing them to nothingness.

"Ah!"

He clutched at his eye. Orochimaru decided then that things had gone on far enough.

"Itachi-kun."

Itachi turned on the spot, regarding Orochimaru with disdain.

"What do you want?"

Orochimaru was frightened at this sudden change in mood. The boy had gone from violently destroying everything around him to a passive stoicism in less than a second. The only reminders of his tantrum were his torn up clothes and labored breathing.

That and the blood that covered his hands and face.

Orochimaru jumped down off the ledge, landing on his feet with a dull thud.

"Now, what is the meaning of this, Itachi-kun?" he asked. "What purpose does this little temper tantrum serve?"

Itachi looked down, his sandals suddenly becoming very interesting.

"Sometimes…when I get too angry…when I have too many emotions inside of me, I have to let them out."

He looked back up at Orochimaru, his expression shifting. He looked more like a child now, and less like a war-hardened veteran.

Orochimaru once again quirked an eyebrow.

"There's this weird feeling I get when I hold it in for too long," Itachi confessed, ghosting a hand over his heart. "It's like I'm going to break in half. Or like I'm going to explode."

He sighed.

"I've never told anyone this before. So you can't tell, either."

Orochimaru slid closer to Itachi, and in one swift movement wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling the boy into a sort of half-hug.

"It'll be our little secret, Itachi-kun. Now, let me see those hands of yours."

"Hn."

The knuckles on Itachi's hands were torn to shreds and bloodied where the rough tree bark had torn the flesh away.

"You should be more careful, Itachi-kun. Look how badly you've torn yourself up."

He brushed the dirt and detritus away before healing the wounds and mending Itachi's scraped up knee.

"Sasori-kun is better at this that I am," Orochimaru admitted. "But I can deal with these injuries easily enough."

"Thank you, Orochimaru-san."

"What's this?" Orochimaru smirked. "An Uchiha condescending to thank me?"

"I am genuinely grateful. Don't think that all Uchiha possess such arrogance that we can't express gratitude."

Itachi's voice was shaky, his lower lip quivering.

"A-at least, the didn't…"

Without any warning, Itachi buried his face in Orochimaru's cloak, sobbing violently. He clutched fistfuls of the fabric in fists so tight that it seemed his knuckles would split clean open.

There was no explanation for it. No reasoning and no excuse. Just blind reaching for an anchor- _any _anchor. Something to keep him tethered to reality.

Once the shock had faded, Orochimaru wrapped his arms around Itachi's slender waist, pulling him in as close as he dared.

"They didn't have to die!" Itachi screamed, almost shrieked. "They're all gone, Sasuke's miserable, and it's a-all my fault!"

"There now, Itachi-kun," Orochimaru tried to soothe.

The situation was, to put it mildly, awkward. Very awkward. Trying to comfort someone with hands that did not know how to give it. To comfort someone who didn't even know how to ask for it.

Guilt. It was a feeling Orochimaru was unfamiliar with. This boy, however, obviously wasn't. Whatever reason his clan had met their demise, Itachi felt the guilt for it. Felt it too keenly for a shinobi.  
>Itachi pushed Orochimaru away, wiping his runny nose before turning and heading back the way he came.<br>Orochimaru was, to put it bluntly, thoroughly confused by it all.

**~O~**

"That was fun, Nii-san!" Sasuke squealed, hanging off Itachi's arm.  
>Itachi smiled, picking Sasuke up and whirling him around.<br>"Yes it was, Sasuke," he replied.  
>"Nii-san, can you train with me again tomorrow?"<br>"Sure."  
>"Could you teach me how to do the shadow clone jutsu that you did today?"<br>"Of course I can, Sasuke," Itachi laughed. "There's no reason why I shouldn't."  
>Sasuke squealed again. He hugged Itachi tight, grinning and snuggling into the crook of Itachi's neck. Itachi hugged him, completely ignoring the others. At the moment, there was nobody else in the world but Sasuke.<br>He was brought back to the real world by Kisame's rough voice.  
>"We have a mission tomorrow, Itachi-san," he informed Itachi. "Your little brother's gonna have to wait."<br>Sasuke's face fell.  
>"It's okay, Nii-san. I understand," he said, even though his eyes sparkled with tears. Itachi reached up and poked him in the forehead. Sasuke grumbled and rubbed the red mark it left.<br>"I'm sorry, Sasuke. Some other time, okay?"

**~O~**

Itachi felt the familiar sensation of Sasuke crawling into bed beside him. Instinctively, he hugged Sasuke's quivering form.  
>"What's wrong, Sasuke?" He asked.<br>"Nii-san, they didn't hurt too bad, did they?" Sasuke asked. "Before they died?  
>Itachi tensed up. He supposed this question would come up sooner or later, but he didn't expect that it would be <em>this <em>soon.

"No, Sasuke. They didn't hurt. I made sure they didn't," he said, and it was, at the very least, mostly true.

"Nii-san, I miss them. I miss our family."

"I do too, Sasuke. But I'll be fine as long as we're still together."

_I will protect Sasuke. From everything._

Sasuke gave a small, tentative nod. He cuddled up to Itachi, warmth and security enveloping him like the warm, fuzzy blanket over their bodies.

_Nii-san will keep me safe, _he told himself. _Nii-san will never hurt me. We'll be together and be happy forever._

He looked for a long time at Itachi's peaceful, sleeping face. His heart fluttered in his chest.

_Nii-san is beautiful, _he suddenly found himself thinking. _He kind of looks like an angel._

_Maybe he **is **an angel._

Sasuke reached out and brushed a stray wisp of hair out of Itachi's face. He could feel his warm breath against his forehead.

_I wonder if I could..._

He leaned his head forward, closer to his brother's slightly parted lips. He pressed his lips against Itachi's carefully, little tingles of happiness running through him. Itachi mumbled something, and Sasuke worried briefly if he was awake. Minutes passed, and Itachi didn't open his eyes.

Sasuke kissed his sleeping form again. He had seen Shisui kiss Itachi like this once. Itachi had gone red in the face, leaning in for more. they both made weird noises, and they looked like they were happy. Sasuke wanted to do that, too. He wanted to make Itachi make those noises, too.

Itachi looked even prettier when he was happy. He looked like he was definitely an angel. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to make him happy, to make him proud. To love him and hold him forever and ever, just like he'd promised.

He cuddled close to Itachi, sleepiness taking over once more. There would be time for that later.

Even though he knew it would happen, Sasuke was still sad when he woke up in the morning and Itachi wasn't there.

**~O~**

Please review, my beautiful people ^^


	4. Expression

Here's the fourth installment of SotF. Otherwise known as 'Sasuke Gets the Talk and Orochimaru and Sasori Get Their Asses Mangekyou'd for Scarring Sasuke for Life.'

By the way, I am proud to announce the launching of my new website! It is at http:/ beyondsfanfiction . webs. com. It will list my updates, as well as spoilers, if you feel so inclined :D

**~O~**

Sasuke was bored. And not just the 'Oh, I sure wish I had something to do' kind of bored. It was more of the 'I am going to gouge my eyes out with a fork if I don't find something to do' kind of bored.

Itachi wouldn't be getting back for a few more hours. He promised to train with him when he got back. Until then, Sasuke would have to entertain himself.

_Maybe Sasori-nii will let me play with his puppets until Nii-san gets back, _he thought, hopping off the bed and heading toward Sasori's room.

**~O~**

Orochimaru threw his head back and let out a moan, digging his fingers into the sheets below him. Sasori smirked and redoubled his efforts between Orochimaru's thighs, slipping a fourth finger in to join the other three.

His fingers were cold, but they did the job as well as anything made of flesh ever could.

"Gods, Sasori, don't stop!"

"I don't intend to."

The only sounds that filled the space were heavy breathing and Orochimaru's lusty moans. Sasori was good at what he did- capable of providing pleasure, even when he couldn't feel any in return. Orochimaru received the pleasure he desired, and Sasori got the enjoyment of watching him in the height of desire. It was an odd sort of relationship, but one they both enjoyed.

"Sasori-nii, Oro-ojii, what're you doing?"

Funny. Orochimaru could have sworn he locked that door.

What a fine way to find out he'd forgotten.

They looked up at Sasuke, who watched them from the doorway with a curious expression.

Orochimaru's first thought was that he should ask Sasuke if he'd like to join them.

His second thought was that he valued his life too much for that.

"What do you want?" Sasori asked tersely.

"I wanted to see if I could play with your puppets until Nii-san got back, but you weren't in your room. I heard you in here, so I came to see what you were doing."

Silence followed that innocent remark.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sasori finally asked.

"I dunno. A couple minutes. Why's Oro-ojii all sweaty?" Sasuke asked.

Both men were dumbfounded, obviously unsure of how to respond.

In the distance, they heard Kisame's loud, grating voice announcing their return.

"Nii-san's back!" Sasuke squealed, shooting out of the room like a rocket. Sasori and Orochimaru gave each other nervous looks.

Sasuke would no doubt tell Itachi what he had seen. Itachi, no doubt, would be less than pleased with the both of them.

Orochimaru wondered if things could get any worse than they appeared to be right now.

**~O~**

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Welcome back, Nii-san!"

Sasuke threw his arms around his brother's waist, hugging him close. Itachi returned the hug as best he could without making his cloak fall off.

It was far too large for him. Then again, nobody had really expected a thirteen-year-old to kill his whole clan and run away to join Akatsuki, either.

"He'll grow into it eventually," Kakuzu had said.

"I missed you, Nii-san!"

"I missed you too, Sasuke." A tired smile graced Itachi's lips. He looked much older than he really was- as if the mind of a jaded war veteran was trapped in the body of a child.

Itachi always looked tired.

Sasuke followed Itachi into the kitchen. Itachi flicked on the stove to heat the water for a cup of green tea.

"Nii-san, why were Oro-ojii and Sasori-nii wrestling naked?"

There was a crash and the sound of breaking glass as Itachi's glass went tumbling to the floor. He seemed frozen in place.

"…What do you mean, Sasuke?"

"I wanted to play with Sasori-nii, but he wasn't in his room. Then I heard him in Oro-ojii's room. I went in there, and they were wrestling naked. Oro-ojii was all sweaty and making funny sounds. Is that some kind of game, Nii-san?"

Itachi still seemed frozen.

"Can you teach me how to play that game, Nii-san?"

Itachi thought his heart might have stopped. A heated wave of arousal coursed through him at the prospect, but he forced it away with the mental image of Gai-sensei in a speedo.

(He had worn it during their first mission. The rest of that was something Itachi would rather forget.)

"Sasuke, that isn't a children's game," Itachi said slowly. "And you're not supposed to be playing it when other people can look."

"Oh." Sasuke's face fell. "Then, can you teach me how to play it when I get older?"

"…I'm going to talk to Sasori-san and Orochimaru-san. You stay here and wait for me, okay?" Itachi asked, deliberately avoiding the question.

"Don't get too mad at them, Nii-san."

Itachi didn't give any reply to this. He wasn't about to make a promise that he wouldn't be able to keep.

**~O~**

Orochimaru had, only yesterday, witnessed the devastating effects of Uchiha Itachi's temper. He had seen twenty-foot trees torn apart and destroyed, the very earth crushed to pieces.

And now, he knew _exactly _what it feltlike to be on the receiving end of Itachi's rage.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for the trees.

The sky above him was red. The ground below him was black. Itachi stood above him, glaring with a pure, unconcealed fury that few people would ever have the displeasure of seeing. Itachi coldly pierced him with the katana repeatedly, until Orochimaru was sure he was far past the point that he would have been long dead in real life.

He had his arm severed at least twenty times by now. His head had been removed a grand total of eighteen times, and he had twice had one of his legs removed. These were all sensations that he sincerely hoped that he would _never_ have to experience in real life.

Itachi looked almost angelic when he was at peace. He looked like a saint when contented. But when he was angry, he looked like a devil. Not that he wasn't beautiful- no; he was still as perfect and handsome as ever. But there was something…inhuman about him. Something that shouldn't be there. The most primal state of anger lurked just below the surface of Itachi's obsidian eyes.

He once again drove the katana through Orochimaru's bound wrist, cutting right through the bonds, severing sinew and bone. There was nothing even remotely human about the sound that tore out of Orochimaru's throat.

"…If you ever threaten the innocence of my younger brother again, then I will be doing this to your true body. Have I made myself clear, Orochimaru?"

There it was again. That uncanny ability to calm the tempest of emotions in less than a second. Against all common sense, Orochimaru felt a chill run down his spine. He summoned the last of his strength and nodded.

The Tsukuyomi ended, the world slowly fading back to its normal colors. It felt as if he had been gone for days, though he knew it had only been a moment or two.

Sasori lay motionless beside him, still dazed by his own time in the genjutsu. As a puppet, he was unaccustomed to feeling physical pain. As such, the agony of Tsukuyomi was almost too much for him.

Itachi heaved a deep sigh, as if trying to deflate himself.

"I know it was stupid to bring Sasuke here. That makes this at least partially my fault. But what has been done cannot be undone."

He bowed in front of them, his countenance contrite.

"I apologize. I lost control. I should never have done that. Please forgive me."

And there was yet another rapid shift in emotion. Orochimaru was beginning to question the boy's very sanity. Konoha did enjoy toying with the limits of their shinobi's sanity, seeing how far they would bend before they snapped.

But he said none of this out loud. Instead, he struggled to his feet, and offered Sasori his hand to pull him up as well.

"Consider yourself forgiven," Sasori said, much to Itachi's surprise. Itachi stood, bowed again, and walked out of the room, flushed in embarrassment and his fading anger.

"What was that about, Sasori-kun?" Orochimaru asked, managing a weak smirk.

"He's just a boy," Was Sasori's reply.

Just a boy…

**~O~**

"Sasuke, can you come here for a minute?"

"Sure, Nii-san. What is it?"

"Sit down."

Sasuke sat on the bed beside Itachi, noticing the distraught expression on his brother's face.

"I want to talk to you about…what you saw today, between Sasori-san and Orochimaru-san. Is that alright?"

"Of course, Nii-san."

"…You see, when a man and a woman love each other-"

"Nii-san, Oro-ojii's not a woman," Sasuke pointed out.

Itachi's cheeks turned a light pink.

"Right. When two people…regardless of their gender…love each other very much…"

_Damn. This is **not **going as planned._

"…When two people love each other, they seek to use physical touch to express their feelings for each other." _There has to be a better way to explain this. _"Do you remember when Mother and Father would kiss each other when Father got back from missions, and father would sometimes pinch mother on the bottom?"

"Yeah." Sasuke whimpered a bit at the memories of family. Itachi put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's kind of what I mean. When two people touch each other like that, it is a way of communicating their feelings without words."

Sasuke kicked his feet back and forth, looking at a crack in the wall. Itachi coughed nervously, fidgeting with the blankets.

"Why wouldn't they want to use words, Nii-san?"

"Because…when you really love someone, there aren't enough words to tell them how much you love them."

A grin of understanding blew up on Sasuke's face.

"Oh! So Sasori-nii and Oro-ojii were telling each other how much they love each other?"

Itachi pulled on his collar, suddenly feeling much too warm. He wasn't entirely sure 'love' was the right term for that. Perhaps 'lust' was a better term. But telling Sasuke that would mean that he would have to explain lust.

"…I suppose so."

Sasuke crawled into Itachi's lap. The pink in Itachi's face promptly turned deep crimson.

"I wanna tell you that I love you," he said, in a quiet, conspiratorial tone.

"Sasuke, what are you-"

Sasuke pressed a small kiss to the corner of Itachi's lips, bringing his hand up to trace the lines under Itachi's eyes.

_…What's happening? _Itachi thought. _Sasuke…I don't understand…I want him so badly._

He pulled Sasuke into a close embrace. Sasuke squeaked.

"Nii-san, what are you doing?"

"Showing you how much I love you, my foolish little brother," Itachi chuckled.

_This will have to be enough. Enough for now. Enough for always._

**~O~**

"That was clever, Itachi."

Itachi forced himself to look away, forced himself to focus on the scroll he was reading, rather than Madara's searching hands.

"Telling him what you told him…you certainly sated his curiosity for a bit, didn't you? not an easy thing to do. he's such a curious, troublesome boy."

"Nnh, Madara-sensei, stop it."

He caught sight of Sasuke, sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room. His tiny chest rose and fell slowly. At least for tonight, he was untouched by nightmares.

Despite his situation, Itachi couldn't help but feel glad for that. Sasuke was having a good dream, and that was all that mattered.

Itachi didn't fight as his headband was pulled over his eyes once again, and he found himself forced backward onto the mattress. He felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes.

"What's the matter, Itachi? I'm only showing you how much I love you."

Madara's words dripped sarcasm and poison, turning Itachi's little speech against him.

Madara spread Itachi's legs further apart and removed the last of his clothing.

"Be a good boy and stay quiet, will you."

Itachi trembled as he felt the familiar hardness of Madara's cock against him. It pressed inside his body and his world went.

Numb.

**~O~**

Please leave a review and check out my website :D


	5. Shisui

**This chapter was missing a significant portion after it got published, for whatever reason. anyway, I fixed it :)**

Just to clarify a few things before we begin:

1) Itachi is about thirteen as of now. Sasuke is around eight.

2) I am aware that the Madara wearing the mask is not the true Madara.

3) There is a little smut toward the end of the chapter. ShiIta smut. You have been warned.

4) No, I still don't own Naruto :(

~oOo~

Nii-san, there's that icky stuff on the sheets again."

Itachi paused halfway through putting on his shirt. A sick feeling rose up  
>in his stomach as he recalled what Madara had done to him last night. But<br>there was no way he would be able to explain it to Sasuke. The incident  
>with Sasori and Orochimaru had been awkward enough…so he decided to take<br>the coward's way out.

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke," he said. "I'll take care of it, okay?"

Sasuke ran up and hugged him tightly.

"What're we gonna do today, huh Nii-san? What're we gonna do today?"

Itachi disconnected Sasuke from around his waist and finished dressing. He  
>didn't respond until after his head popped out of the hole in his shirt.<p>

"We're going to train, Sasuke."

Sasuke squealed and jumped up and down in happiness.

"Just you and me, Nii-san?" He asked, eyes sparkling with hope.

"Yup. As soon as I finish my training with Madara-sensei."

Sasuke's face fell.

"I don't like Madara-sensei. He scares me. Nii-san, why do you hafta train  
>with him?"<p>

Itachi pulled Sasuke close to him, petting his hair.

"There really isn't anyone else to train us, Sasuke. I'm sorry."

That answer seemed to alleviate some of Sasuke's insecurity. He followed  
>Itachi into the kitchen, chatting his ear off and clinging to his arm.<p>

~oOo~

Orochimaru was deathly silent as he kept his eyes on Itachi. He had learned  
>a harsh lesson yesterday- in a nutshell, don't fuck around with Uchiha<br>Itachi. Despite his calm and almost docile outward appearance, on the  
>inside he had a temper more vicious than anyone Orochimaru had ever met.<p>

He wasn't entirely put off by it- on the contrary, the thought rather  
>intrigued him. But he now knew that he couldn't play around with the boy<br>(or his little brother, for that matter). He would need to try something  
>else.<p>

He would need a new body soon, anyway. Itachi would make a good candidate.  
>A *perfect *candidate, as a matter of fact.<p>

He just needed to figure out a way to get the boy alone. He needed that  
>body. And he needed it soon.<p>

~oOo~

In Sasuke's mind, Itachi was the strongest person in the world. He was  
>perfect, and absolutely nothing about him should change.<p>

It was now, watching him fight Madara that Sasuke realized just how much he  
>needed to improve.<p>

Despite his efforts, Itachi couldn't seem to land a hit. Madara threw him  
>around like a rag doll, occasionally muttering words of mock encouragement.<p>

Sasuke felt bile rise up in his throat at the sight of his ancestor  
>manhandling his brother.<p>

He was beginning to suspect that these 'training' sessions were nothing  
>more than an excuse for Madara to knock Itachi down a couple hundred times.<br>He seemed to be enjoying it more than he probably should.

Finally, the session ended, and Madara left, projecting an air of smugness  
>around him.<p>

"Why do you let him do that to you, Nii-san?" Sasuke asked. Itachi smiled a  
>bit as he picked himself up out of the dirt.<p>

"I have discovered that the best way for me to improve myself is to be put  
>into a situation where my abilities are tested to their limit. Besides, it<br>does a shinobi good to be tossed around a few times."

Sasuke nodded his understanding.

"So Whatcha gonna teach me, Nii-san?" He asked, becoming eager again.  
>Itachi's smile widened.<p>

"Think fast!"

"Hu-"

Sasuke was sent backward with a sharp poke to the forehead. He landed hard  
>on his backside,.<p>

"Hey, no fair, Nii-san!" he whined.

"I said think fast. A shinobi has to have good reflexes."

Itachi held out his hand and helped Sasuke back onto his feet.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I was just testing you," Itachi said, shamefaced. "Why  
>don't we try it again?"<p>

Sasuke put his feet wide apart, held his hands up, and nodded.

"Get ready!"

"I wi-OW!"

Sasuke growled as he hit the ground again.

"I'll never be as good as you, Nii-san," he pouted. "I can't do anything  
>right."<p>

"Now, Sasuke, that's no way to act." Itachi scolded. "Remember- a shinobi  
>is only as good as they believe they can be. If you believe you can't do<br>something, then you're right. But if you actually try, and actually believe  
>you can do it, you will do it."<p>

Itachi set Sasuke back upright.

"Don't worry if you don't get it the first couple times. I didn't get it,  
>either."<p>

"Nii-san, will I get to go on missions like you?"

"When you're a little older, I'll talk to Madara-sensei about it."

"Nii-san, were you scared on your first mission?"

Itachi decided, in the back of his mind, that they would continue their  
>training a bit later. he sat on the grass and thought.<p>

"Not really," he said. "Nervous, but not scared."

"What about your first mission after you made it into ANBU? Were you scared  
>then?"<p>

Itachi began to get uncomfortable. He told himself that he would forget all  
>about that first mission…<p>

"Yeah. I was scared. But I had Shisui-nii there, and he helped me get  
>through it."<p>

"Will you do that for me on my first tough mission, Nii-san?"

"Sure."

Sasuke snuggled closer to Itachi's warmth. _So close…_ Itachi put an arm  
>around him, drawing him in even closer.<p>

It would be enough for now.

~oOo~

_"Shisui-nii?"_

_Shisui opened his eyes and looked up at Itachi sleepily._

_"What's wrong, 'Tachi?" he asked groggily._

_"Does it ever get better?"_

_Shisui sat up, noticing Itachi's terrified face, illuminated in the pale light of the moon that trickled in through the opening in the tent._

_"Does what get better?"_

_"This guilt. This fear. It's eating me alive! I can't take it anymore, Nii-san!"_

Shisui silenced him with a gentle hug. That was Shisui- rough when appropriate, yet kind and gentle when necessary. Always there when he was needed.

"Nii-san…"

"Don't worry, 'Tachi. As long as you have someone to return to, someone that will hold you and forgive you all, it will always get better. The unconditional love of that special someone will save you in your darkest place."

_"Do you have a special someone, Shisui-nii?"_

_Itachi was looking at Shisui with those big, dark eyes- eyes that were too young to be so full of hurt._

_"Yeah..." Shisui replied. "Yeah, I guess I do."_

_"Who is it?"_

_To answer the question, Shisui kissed Itachi gently; it was a soft, pure, chaste kiss, as if he was afraid to do anything more._

_"Shisui-nii-"_

_"Shh."_

_Shisui kissed him again, his lips lingering longer this time._

_A nagging voice in the back of his mind told him that this wasn't right- that he shouldn't be doing this with his cousin, let alone his eleven-year-old cousin._

_"'Tachi…I'll help you forget. Don't worry. I'll help you forget everything."_

_He reached with nervous, trembling hands for Itachi's pants, swallowing hard before pulling them off. Itachi turned red in the face from embarrassment._

_"You ever done anything like this before?" Shisui asked, to which Itachi shook his head._

_"It's alright. Just relax and I'll do everything."_

_Itachi took a shaky breath. He gasped the first time Shisui's hand touched him, but he managed to remain quiet after that, biting his lip to hold the noises back._

_"Nii-san…I feel weird."_

_"Good weird?"_

_"Weird weird."_

_"Good."_

_Shisui continued to move his hands in ways that made it hard to keep silent. Itachi let out one final whimper as he came, panting hard._

_Shisui smiled at him._

_"You okay?"_

_"…Yeah."_

_"You think you'll be able to sleep now?"_

_"…I think so."_

_"…Good."_


	6. Corruption

I UPDATED :D Sorry it took so long...

* * *

><p>Madara smirked as he sat on the edge of the bed, watching Itachi's sleeping face intently.<p>

His mouth was open a bit, breath escaping in warm puffs. His fingers curled in on themselves, his thumb resting at the corner of his mouth.

(Madara was debating whether or not to tell Itachi that he still sucks his thumb in his sleep. It would be worth it, just to see his face.)

He looked so sweet and innocent when he was sleeping; that is, when the nightmares didn't reach him. Relaxed and at peace, Itachi looked like a saint. When those cold, troubled eyes were hidden by long lashes, he looked like an angel.

When you couldn't see his eyes, Itachi looked as innocent and sweet as a child of Heaven.

The bed creaked as Madara shifted, to lean over Itachi's sleeping form. He caressed Itachi's face gently, the skin baby soft beneath his fingers.

_He's still a child, _Madara had to remind himself. _Just a child._

No. Not just a child. Itachi may have been young, but he had enough experience for a man twice his age. He had promise- Madara had never trained a shinobi with more potential. With a little bit of patience and a little bit of time, Itachi could become just as strong as his sensei.

And yet, Itachi was weak. Oh, so painfully weak.

Itachi could bend, would fall to anyone. So broken he couldn't even fight for the title to his own body. So desperate for that last link to the past that he clung to his brother like a lifeline. (Even now, Sasuke was curled up under Itachi's arm like a stuffed animal.) So easy to dominate. so easy to control.

Despite Madara's best efforts, Itachi was still so naïve. So trusting. But no matter. Already, Madara had begun corrupting him. Destroying everything he was and making something more. It was only a matter of time- in the end, Itachi would possess a mind almost as dark as his own.

(Almost.)

Besides, better for Madara to corrupt the boy than the likes of Danzo and his cohorts. Better he be broken by a man who would help him pick up the pieces, than by the people who would have left him bleeding, dying, on the ground. Better the man who knew how to repair the boy, who knew the boy's mind.

(Madara was always able to justify his actions. Always.)

~oOo~

The morning air smelled of rain and sunshine. Itachi couldn't help smiling a bit as the warmth caressed him like a lover's hand. The world was fresh, clean, and new in the aftermath of the storm. everything felt peaceful. Everything felt right.

"Ready to go, Itachi-san?"

Itachi's face reverted to it's smooth, perfect, emotionless mask. He gave a curt nod in Kisame's direction and began to walk. Kisame trailed behind, watching Itachi intently.

He was a puzzle, this new partner of his. A riddle waiting to be unraveled. Itachi- too old to be a boy, yet too young to be a man. Always wearing that flawless mask; he showed nothing. At times, Kisame wondered if his partner felt anything at all.

Which was funny, because he _knew _the boy felt. He had seen how he acted around his brother, when the mask was dropped and insecurities fled. Sasuke stripped Itachi of the walls he'd carefully built to keep himself safe.

(And sometimes, Kisame wondered why Itachi felt the need to build those walls.)

"Kisame, don't fall behind."

Itachi cast a not-quite-glare over his shoulder. Kisame nodded, coming back to himself and speeding up.

"Sorry, Itachi-san."

they walked in silence for what felt like an eternity, the sound of their footsteps the only noise falling between them. Kisame went over the mission one more time in his head. Kill the guy, get the scroll, get the money. Kill the guy, get the scroll, get the money. Kill the guy, get the scroll, Itachi's got a nice ass-wait, did he seriously just think that? He hadn't even been looking at that...

Okay, yeah, maybe he was. But so what? He'd just gotten a glimpse. Besides, those Akatsuki cloaks were so baggy he could barely see his ass anyway. He'd only gotten the glimpse when Itachi twisted his body to look behind him. He wasn't a pervert for looking...he hoped.

(_He's thirteen years old, _he told himself over and over. _He's just thirteen.)_

~oOo~


	7. Defiance

_CHAPTER TITLE: Defiance_

_SMUT ALERT! SMUT ALERT!_

_Warning: This chapter contains mild/moderate yaoi. Read at your own discretion._

Hehe, you'll have to read to find out who the yaoi is between XD

Oh! For some reason my autocorrect kept changing 'Itachi' to 'I.' I did my best to change them back, but I'm sorry if I missed any.

~oOo~

Kisame was not used to being afraid. He was always able to handle things, always able to keep himself from being scared.

Now, however, watching Itachi fight, he can't help it- he's afraid.

Itachi moves with an easy grace, like a tiger coiling and leaping to strike its prey. Nothing was wasted in his movements. Everything he did had a purpose.

The man they were after was a powerful, S-rank missing-nin; he was easily as powerful as any Kage. His name was Genjuu Hiroto, and he was known and feared throughout the Ninja world.

And there was Itachi, clashing head to head with this dangerous man, matching blow for blow and strike for strike. Kisame had intended to help, but he had become glued in place, jaw open, watching this kind (this _thirteen-year-old kid) _fight.

Itachi ducked a crushing blow, and then dealt one of his own. It hit its mark, sending Hiroto flying backwards.

Itachi reached under his cloak, retrieved a kunai, and flung it, imbedding it squarely in Hiroto's shoulder.

Hiroto howled in pain and fell to the ground. Itachi pulled out another kunai, readied himself, and-

He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill him. He simply couldn't bring himself to end this man's life.

Hiroto gave a weak smirk up at him.

"…What's this? The kid who offed his whole clan doesn't have the guts to kill me?"

Itachi's eyes were cold and unfeeling, but Kisame saw the way his body tense, fearful, angry…guilty.

Kisame forced himself to step in, swinging Samehada in the air and finishing Hiroto off with a single blow.

He could almost hear Itachi's sigh of relief.

(Kisame had no qualms about killing. Nothing held him back when there was a job that needed done.)

Itachi stepped up to the fresh corpse, taking the scroll from Hiroto's belt. Then, he straightened up, and headed over to where he'd shed his Akatsuki cloak. He put the oversized cloak back on, buttoned it, and then took off in the direction for home. Kisame followed, his trademark grin spread across his face.

Pain had given him a good partner- he had a feeling that he and Itachi would get along just fine. So what if the brat didn't like killing people? Kisame would be the one who finished their targets off; it wasn't like he minded or anything. In fact, he could see an upside. Itachi wouldn't be hogging all the glory, Uchiha clan prodigy or not. Still, Kisame was curious- why was it, exactly, that Itachi couldn't kill? He had killed his clan- but not this stranger- why?

"Itachi-san?" Kisame picked up his pace to run right beside the boy. He turned his head to look at Kisame, not particularly interested. "Why didn't you just finish the guy off?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. He shifted his gaze to somewhere down the middle of the thick, choking forest.

"…When I was younger…I discovered that most of this world was a lie."

Kisame cocked his head. That statement hit surprisingly close to home.

_"I've discovered…that my whole life is just one big **lie."**_

"But later…I discovered that there are in fact two truths in this world."

"Eh?"

"First…" Itachi had to pause- he wasn't used to speaking so much with anyone but Sasuke. "First, I learned that life is a gift. Second, I learned that stealing is wrong."

_Odd way of looking at things, _Kisame thought.

"So, that makes us thieves, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

_No hesitation at all._

(Blood is still warm on their faces and hands. Kisame enjoys it- Itachi dies inside.)

~oOo~

Kisame pounded back another glass of sake, yawning and relishing in a mission well done.

Leader-sama had praised the both of them highly, even smiling at them a little. They'd accomplished their duties quickly and efficiently, without bickering-, something the other partnerships were sorely lacking.

(It was nice to have a strong partner for a change. The others had been weak- whining until Kisame snapped their necks.)

Itachi came into the kitchen, freshly washed, his damp hair falling in gentle waves and curls. He wore only a thin, pale blue cotton yukata, cinched tightly around his waist.

He poured himself a glass of milk and sat at the table, sipping at it while Kisame drank himself into a stupor and fell asleep.

~oOo~

"Still awake, Itachi-kun?"

Orochimaru had just come in from his laboratory. (He was making some real headway with his Cursed Seals tonight.) he saw the kitchen light on, and headed to turn it off, when lo and behold, Itachi was at the table.

Itachi nodded, seeming a million miles away. His face was perfectly blank, but Orochimaru could make out the faintest traces of tear tracks on Itachi's pale cheeks.

(He almost enjoyed seeing Itachi like this- he was still bitter about the whole Tsukuyomi thing.)

"Orochimaru-san…I'm sorry."

"For what?" (Playing dumb-, he knows why.)

"I overreacted. I'm sure you had no intention of…letting Sasuke see that. I'm sorry."

Kisame's snoring was the only thing that broke the silence.

Orochimaru took a seat across from Itachi, moving carefully so as not to activate any survival instincts.

_No sudden movements, stay in his line of sight, keep your hands where he can see them._

(Orochimaru knew his kind- so tightly wound and paranoid that they treat everyone as a threat. It wasn't easy to get people like Itachi to let their guard down.)

Itachi was, to put it mildly, beautiful. His was the face of an angel in distress; one that had lost its way long ago.

"…Nii-san lied to me."

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"He said that it gets easier. That as long as someone loves you, it's okay. But he lied. It never gets easier, does it?"

Orochimaru is taken aback. Itachi is upset, but he keeps his voice level. Calm. (even though he is anything but.)

"To kill people…does the guilt ever go away?"

Orochimaru pondered this for a moment.

"I'd say that depends a great deal on who you are," he admits. "Some people never get over it, and yet some others never feel even the slightest twinge of remorse. And then there's everything else in between."

Itachi nodded in understanding.

Orochimaru reached out and covered Itachi's hand with his own, rubbing circles with his thumb. To his surprise, Itachi didn't flinch or pull away.

(Itachi's hands are rough, dry, calloused and scarred. A warrior's hands. And yet they are slender, still small, like a child's, but with long, deceptively delicate fingers. [Even Itachi's hands weren't sure of what they were.])

"All you can do is carry on, right I-kun?"

Itachi shrugged.

Orochimaru took Itachi's hand in both of his, pressing his lips softly against it.

"You're beautiful, Itachi-kun."

Itachi is confused. He'd always thought that beauty was a feminine thing. His father had expected nothing short of raw masculinity from his eldest son.

"You seem as though you're completely unconscious to how beautiful you are."

He caressed the hand against his cheek until Itachi finally pulls it away.

Orochimaru stood up and, this time, dared to walk around behind the boy. With slow, firm motions, he started to rub Itachi's shoulders. Itachi gasped in surprise, which morphed into a moan midway. He leaned forward, submitting himself to that sensual touch.

"You're wound far too tightly, Itachi-kun," Orochimaru purrs, right in the child's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "You need to relax every once in awhile, or you just might snap."

Itachi's mind starts working. He knows what Orochimaru wants from him. But...why should I fight it? Madara had taken that from him anyway. The least Itachi could do was fight for the title to his own body.

Orochimaru works lower down Itachi's back, releasing the tight muscles.

"O...Orochimaru-san..."

"Hm?"

"You...want...what I think you want...right?"

Orochimaru chuckled.

"That depends a great deal on what you think I want."  
>"...you want something sexual from me, don't you?"<br>Orochimaru paused, ceasing his movements. He almost couldn't believe his ears, but Itachi was waiting for his response, so he must not be hallucinating. Orochimaru tried to think of what to say now.  
>Itachi mulled over his options in his mind. If he let this continue, he was almost certain where this would go. If Madara found out, (and he was almost certain he would) he would undoubtedly be furious.<br>...Then again, there was the chance that Madara _wouldn't _find out.  
>Itachi decided to take that chance.<br>(All this went through his mind in less than a second. He let a few more seconds tick by, Orochimaru acting rather nervous.)  
>"It's alright," he said. "I'm not opposed."<br>_Sensei doesn't own me. I have to show him that._  
>Itachi allowed himself to be led out of the kitchen, down that darkened hallways of the Akatsuki base and into Orochimaru's room.<br>It was less ornate than he imagined it would be- all there was besides a bed was a desk overflowing with scrolls, textbooks, and papers. The bed was large, covered in a deep purple bedspread and overstuffed pillows of the same color.  
>Itachi didn't resist when Orochimaru took his shoulders and laid him out on the bed; he sunk deep into the mattress, letting his legs fall open- the fabric of the yukata barely retained his modesty.<br>"Hnn. The color blue doesn't suit you at all, Itachi-kun. You strike me more as a red."  
>Orochimaru climbed onto the bed and sat beside Itachi, tucking his legs underneath his body. He cradled Itachi's face, gazing deeply into those dark, beautiful eyes; eyes full of curiosity, wondering how far this would go before his lust was sated.<p>

Orochimaru started with gentle touches- his face, his neck, his arms. He reached under the yukata to stroke Itachi's smooth chest. He runs his fingers down his slender legs, not going anywhere, but just testing Itachi's reactions.

_It feels good..._

(He wasn't used to this- this gentleness, almost loving…)

Orochimaru fumbled a bit with the knot at Itachi's waist. Eventually, it came loose and slipped free with the noise of rubbing fabric on fabric. It's here that I closes his eyes- he can't bear to look at what will happen now.

Cool air meets his skin, and he knows that he is naked, exposed to this man's preying eyes. He focused on taking deep breaths, trying to shut out the world.

He was beginning to question his decision. What was the point? To prove he owned this body…by giving it to this man? Could he find freedom in this molestation, or a more sinister form of bondage?

Orochimaru's breath is hot against his groin. God, _oh God, _he's afraid, why did he ever agree to this?

(He didn't tell Orochimaru that it wasn't his first time.)

Itachi gasps and bucks upward when Orochimaru's tongue wraps around him, and pleasure hits like a hammer. He grips handfuls of the sheets, thrashing, begging.

_…This feels good. But…it shouldn't feel so good…how disgusting am I?_

He keeps climbing higher, toward the very peak of pleasure, but-

He feels cold when Orochimaru releases him. He whimpers and writhes. Orochimaru stills him with a kiss to the forehead.

"Patience, child. I'm not finished yet."

_This…this shall be your punishment. I will deny you that release you desire, until you can't bear it any longer._

Itachi sucks in a deep breath.

He knows that Madara will more likely than not discover this. He might (and that's a big MIGHT) assume that it was rape.

_But I don't want him to think that…I want him to **know **that I chose this for myself._

Without warning, I seizes a handful of Orochimaru's hair, jerking him downward into a fierce, wet kiss. Orochimaru is shocked at first, but soon, he smirks into the kiss and takes control, his tongue dominating the boy's mouth.

I breaks it long enough to tell him to "do it." And Orochimaru does.

There is pain, but only for a moment. Orochimaru sets up a slow, rocking rhythm that's almost soothing. he isn't rough, like Madara is.

The silence is filled with a delicious concerto of moans and whispers to the beat of the creaking bed frame.

_I can't take it._ He needs release, he wants it, _needs _it so badly, and soon he's begging, like a slut, a common whore. (And he feels dirty, but only a little bit.)

"Please, O-Orochimaru-san!" he whimpers, "I need…I –I need…Please, make me…" Again, Orochimaru silences him.

_I think he's been punished enough._

Orochimaru reaches downward, stroking his straining arousal until he finally comes.

The release is as sweet and overpowering as he wanted it to be, wiping his mind of those pesky thoughts that troubled him.

"Orochimaru!" (he's sure to yell his name, just to defy Madara. He even drops the 'san' just to drive the point home.)

~oOo~

Itachi curled up against Orochimaru's chest. Orochimaru was half-sitting, half laying down, lazily stroking the boy's hair.

(Black, but a duller, washed-out black. A crow's feathers, instead of a raven's.)

"…Thank you, Orochimaru-san."

"Hm? Whatever for?"

"For helping me prove…that he doesn't own me."

(Orochimaru doesn't think to ask who 'he' might be.)

"I felt like…like it would always be that way. But now, because of this…I can say that he doesn't own me…because I made the choice to give myself to you."

Orochimaru gave a humming noise of understanding, even though he doesn't really understand.

He lets his hands explore absentmindedly, a slim finger lazily tracing a scar on the child's back.

_No. Not a child…not really._

~oOo~

"Where was Nii-san, Oro-ojii? I've been waitin' for him forever."

Itachi was back in that ghastly blue yukata, cleaned up and sleeping peacefully. Orochimaru carried him into his room and put him safely in bed.

"It's late, boy," Orochimaru says, avoiding the question. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"'Cause I can't sleep without Nii-san. I get scared."

Sasuke had the most adorable little pout. He crawled into bed beside Itachi, snuggling up against his side. Orochimaru lets a little laugh resonate in his throat.

"G'night, Oro-ojii," Sasuke says sleepily, before joining Itachi in the world of dreams.

Orochimaru turns off the light and shuts the door, only to come face to face with a rather miffed Sasori.


	8. Child

Sasori crossed his arms, his brow pinching together the tiniest degree- it was enough to let Orochimaru know that he was _pissed._ The dull, dying torchlight was barely enough to see by, but the glint of rage in Sasori's eyes shone brightly in the darkness.

"You're sick," he said, flatly, simply. "He's a _child_, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"Was he _that_ loud, Sasori-kun?" he teased. "Oh dear- who else heard him?"

"I think everyone else is asleep at this ungodly hour," Sasori quipped. "But that's not what matters. What matters is that he is a [/child,/] and what you've done is disgusting."

"Why do you care, Sasori-kun?" Orochimaru was steadily losing his temper. "He's the one who wanted to whore himself out. I never instigated anything."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

This was the first time Orochimaru had seen Sasori so angry. He opened his mouth to spit out a retort, but Sasori beat him to it, as if reading his mind.

"I don't [/care/] who he is or what he's done- the past is of little consequence to me. What I [/do/] care about is that you just took advantage of him."

_"I care that you did that with someone other than me.._. (Sasori was bad at expressing his true feelings.)

"He could have fought me off if he wished," Orochimaru pointed out. "He is more than a capable fighter. Or, he could have made a ruckus that would have had the entire Akatsuki rushing to his aid. I hardly think I did anything he didn't want."

"Regardless, you're a sick, twisted man, Orochimaru."

"Look who's talking."

Sasori growled, low and untamed.

"I won't forgive you," he spat.

"Why? Because you can't wrap your pretty little head around the idea that I could betray you?"

Sasori stalked off, steaming with fury.

That bastard Orochimaru. That punk kid, thinking he could waltz in and take what _he_ owned…

He didn't think it was possible for him to be this angry. But he always managed to surprise himself.

~oOo~

Itachi woke to the first rays of dawn, bleary-eyed, but surprisingly rested. Sasuke was sound asleep under his arm, sucking his thumb contently. He didn't feel sore anywhere- not even a little bit.

_Was it just a dream?…_

He rolled over, careful not to crush Sasuke underneath him. He stretched out, his back cracking in a satisfying way.

Sasuke groaned, still tired and grouchy.

"Nii-san, let me go back to sleep," he whined. "I stayed up really late waiting for you."

"Late?"

Sasuke pulled the thin black blanket tighter around himself, pouting in childish annoyance.

"Oro-ojii brought you to bed late last night. I wouldn't go to sleep until you got back."

_So it wasn't a dream, then…_

_It doesn't matter...I did what I wanted to do._

"Nii-san, I'm still sleepy."

Itachi smiled and pet Sasuke's hair.

"Alright. I'll let you sleep in just this once, Sasuke. But I'm going to get breakfast, alright?"

A groan and a nod.

Itachi dragged himself out of bed, stripping out of his nightclothes and fumbling for clean clothes.

He felt shaky, unsure. (Itachi didn't like being unsure.)

~oOo~

"Itachi, are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale."

Konan put a hand to Itachi's forehead, feeling for a fever. Itachi brushed her hand away, the motherly gesture making his stomach tie in a knot.

"I'm fine, Konan-san. I just…didn't sleep enough. That's all." His voice was scratchy, and hoarse.

Sasori 'hmph'ed under his breath, before going back to his work.

(The dining room table at Akatsuki headquarters was never pleasant in the morning.)

Konan let the matter rest there, but she kept casting concerned glances in his direction.

_He's so young. There's no way Nagato would let him join unless Madara ordered him to. But what use could Madara have for this boy? He's still a child…_Her hands clenched into fists, subtle fury. Itachi sat in stone-faced silence, staring into his glass of milk as if he wished to drown in it.

_His clan. This is the boy who murdered his clan._

Sasuke came stumbling half-asleep into the room, crying.

"Nii-san," he mewled pitifully. "Nii-san, I want you!"

He staggered clumsily into Itachi's lap. Sasori glared, finding pity suddenly a lot scarcer. Kakuzu mumbled something akin to 'pathetic' under his breath. Itachi pulled Sasuke into his arms, cradling him like he was still a baby.

"I-I had a bad dream again, Nii-san. I-I-"

"I'm here, Sasuke. It's alright."

_But he seems so gentle- not the type to do something so awful as what he's done. I'd bet anything that Madara is manipulating him somehow…it must have something to do with his brother…_

"I miss father."

Nobody missed the enormous guilt in Itachi's eyes. He stroked Sasuke's hair, pressing him against his shoulder to cry his eyes out, though his own were dry.

_Does he even have the power to cry anymore?_

That poor child...those poor _children_. Stripped of family at so young an age. A boy, only eight years old, thrust into the uncaring, bleak, harsh world of grown ups, clinging to that one last thread of hope- a brother whose sanity was already tenuous. Their only hope for the future was either to sell their bodies or sell their skills as mercenaries.

(They were beautiful children- Konan never thought she'd ever feel grateful for anyone taking the path of a murderer.)

Sasuke was sweet and innocent now, but what would happen when he grew up? He would be trained to kill, to be heartless, to kill his own emotions. He would kill or be killed, submit to Madara's will or die. Little better than a slave. The worst part was, the boy didn't even know what was waiting in his future.

What dreams did he have? Did those boys have any dreams anymore?

It had been so long since Konan dreamed. Since she had hoped for anything better. Since she had been able to love and be loved. She felt so hopeless, helpless. And she'd always hated being helpless.

Madara took so much from so many people. Konan had a sickening feeling that she knew what he had done to Pain when they were alone together, when Nagato was a younger man. When Nagato suddenly reverted to having nightmares, wetting the bed and calling to Konan for comfort in the dead of icy nights. When he would limp through training. When he stopped smiling. When he stopped crying. When he suddenly stopped showing any emotion at all.

When he stopped saying I love you.

_Please, God...if you have any mercy left in you...please spare Sasuke's innocence...please spare him... God, he's so young..._

She knew it was a futile prayer. It wasn't enough.

It was never enough.

God would still be silent. He always was.

That was why, despite how she despised her position, she looked toward Nagato, and obeyed Madara. So Nagato could become the God he desired to be. A God that actually cared for the weak, the helpless.

_If only..._

~oOo~

"Stop."

Madara seized Itachi's hands halfway through performing a new seal.

"You're being far too hasty- you're doing the seals all wrong. Take them slowly until you have them down. Now-" Madara shoved Itachi backward and delivered a sharp slap to Itachi's left cheek. "Start over."

Itachi's eyes watered with the force of the blow. His mind thought of many possible retorts, but he merely bowed.

"I'm sorry, Madara-sensei."

"You're too impatient," Madara said. "Whether or not you like it, not everything is going to come to you naturally. You're going to struggle sometime- it's the only way to truly learn."

Itachi sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. They'd been doing this for hours. No matter how hard Itachi tried, Madara would hit him (preferably in the face) and tell him it wasn't good enough.

If this single jutsu is this difficult, how bad will the others be?

"You're right, sensei," he said, settling for his usual mechanical response. (He didn't want to argue with the man keeping himself and Sasuke alive. One slip up, and Madara would have Itachi shipped back to Konoha with the noose already tied around his neck, and Sasuke in a coffin.) "I'll be more patient from now on."

"Good. Now try it again."

Try it again…if only all of life's problems were that easy to handle.


	9. Pretty

Please review when you're done :3

And thanks for nearly five thousand views ^.^

~oOo~

Orochimaru wasn't exactly a fan of awkward silences. They made him feel uneasy, suspicious. He got this twitch in his right hand, and began fidgeting, looking around at the slightest noise.

(Jiraiya endlessly mocked him for this particular quirk. Luckily, he and Tsunade were always at each other's throats, so there was rarely ever a chance for silence of any type.)

Sasori had been quiet. In fact, he hadn't said a word. Not a single peep. In over five hours. Orochimaru had been twitching for a while.

This was gonna be the longest day of his life.

"Sasori-" (If the bastard would just say something...)

Sasori held up a hand; it was his way of saying 'shut up.'

He was still upset about Itachi. About Orochimaru betraying him. (He'd trusted him, damn it. And this is what he gets in return...)

Say something.

The air is thick, and oppressive. Orochimaru almost worried he would choke on the tense atmosphere.

This was a simple information gathering mission. They would be done as soon as they found the person they were buying the information off. Then they'd go home. They were sitting on a bench in the middle of a tiny village, waiting. A handful of people milled about, but no one paid them any mind.

They always had something to say. An experiment to discuss, a new debate about artwork and immortality...but not today. (Damn it, is Sasori smirking?)

Finally, their person arrives- a rather haggard looking shinobi woman. She probably wasn't any older than twenty-five or thirty, but she had aged horribly, and looked at least ten years older. Sasori looked at her with disdain.

"Do you have what we asked for?" He asked, clipped and businesslike. He held out his hand to take the information.

The woman reached into her bag and pulled out a thin brown box tied off with string.

"Everything's in there," she promised.

"They'd better be, for your sake," Orochimaru purred dangerously, as he handed her the requested payment. "Run along now."

The woman looked frightened, and scurried off without another word.

_Was a pitiful, weak excuse for a Kunoichi_, Sasori thought venomously. Back in Suna, we would never tolerate such weakness.

"Sasori-kun, should we go?" Orochimaru asked. Sasori stood up, stony faced and silent, and walked away, leaving Orochimaru behind, taking that awkward tension with him. Orochimaru swallowed his anger with a mouthful of bile. That man sure could hold a grudge.

He stood up and stretched out.

_Ah, well. Who needs him, anyway? I'll just wander a bit, maybe get a few drinks, and then head back home. No problem. Who needs Sasori anyway?_

He glanced into a couple shop windows as he passed. Since he was here, he just might get Itachi a gift- just a token to spite Sasori. Yes, now that he thought of it, that was a rather appealing idea. The look on Sasori's face would be well worth it. All he needed was something that caught his eye. Something fitting for Itachi. Something special for that perfect, beautiful boy.

He passed a toy store...Itachi was too old for child's toys. A sweet shop...candy seemed such a tacky gift. He kept his eye out for something pretty, something elegant.

After a bit of searching, he found it.

It was a beautiful kimono, a komon, made of beautiful silk dyed deep crimson. Bits of gold shot through the dark fabric, forming tiny lotus blossoms, seeming to be scattered over a pond of blood red water. The obi and ribbons were a solid, jet black silk. The obiage was black as well, but with white flowers covering it, much like the kimono itself.

"Blue is a horrible color on you, Itachi-kun. You strike me as more of a red."

It was a girl's kimono.

Orochimaru didn't see a problem with that.

~oOo~

"Nii-san, tell me a story!"

Itachi glanced up from his work for a moment, but then looked back to the kunai he was sharpening.

"What story do you want to hear?"

"The one about Susano'o!" Sasuke said eagerly, bouncing onto the bed.

"Hey, stop that-ow!" Itachi's hand slipped,. The kunai sliced into his hand. Itachi cried out and stuck his hand in his mouth, sucking at the metallic blood that poured out.

"Damn it, Sasuke! don't jump on the bed while I'm working!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san."

Sasuke's big, black eyes swam with tears. His lower lip quivered, his countenance contrite. Itachi sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I shouldn't have yelled." (He hated that power Sasuke had- it was impossible to stay angry with him.)

"I'm still sorry, Nii-san. I made you hurt yourself."

Sasuke climbed back up onto the bed, carefully this time. He took Itachi's hand in both of his and examined the cut carefully.

"Don't worry. It's not bad, Sasuke," Itachi assured him.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed the wound, staining his lips with Itachi's copper blood. He wanted to kiss it better, to make all Itachi's hurt go away with his tender love.

Itachi closed his eyes, letting his breath out slowly.

"Is it all better now, Nii-san?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi nodded.

"It's all better, Sasuke."

Sasuke snuggled into the warm security of Itachi's chest.

"I love you, Nii-san."

~oOo~

"Any sign of him?"

"No, Danzo-sama. We're afraid there's been no sign of Itachi, or his younger brother."

"Damn it. Keep searching."

The man in front of him bowed and excused himself from the room. Danzo leaned back in his chair and sighed.

He could hardly believe it had already been two months. Two months since the massacre. Two months since Itachi last knelt before him, and accepted his greatest assignment.

Everyone knew it was Itachi who murdered the Uchiha. His was the only other body not found- and eight year old Academy students couldn't kill their clan.

Itachi executed his mission (and his clan) perfectly. Except for the one thing.

He was supposed to leave Sasuke in Konoha. He was supposed to keep the boy here, keep him in the dark. But if the boy was with Itachi, with Madara, he probably already knew.

That was NOT a good thing.

If the child knew, he could grow up bitter. What was to stop him if he decided to go after the Hidden Leaf? And what if Itachi betrayed as well? It wasn't good to have this many wildcards.

He had to find Itachi, and Sasuke as well. and kill them both before they told what they knew. Itachi's mind was a literal library of classified information, things that could easily spark a war if he told the right people. Danzo knew he should have ordered Itachi to commit suicide that day, to protect those secrets he kept locked behind those pretty pink lips.

Itachi would have done it, too. His loyalty was absolute- he had proven that already. If he was told to kill himself, then he would take one of the kunai he cared for so well, and slit his own perfect throat. He murdered his entire clan, his kin, his flesh and blood, simply because he was told it was the right thing to do. Feverishly devoted to the village.

That was loyalty you couldn't buy. It was loyalty Danzo didn't want tested, or broken. Besides, he had sorely bruised Danzo's trust by failing to meet their agreement- that Sasuke must remain in Konoha.

The boy had to be punished for his transgression. Such blatant disobedience had to be punished, after all. So he would die. And then Sasuke would die as well. But only after Itachi was promised his safety. No sense in upsetting a dying man.

~oOo~

"O-Orochimaru-san, what is this?"

Itachi stared at the beautiful kimono in front of him, all of it fine silk. It had to be expensive. Even in the dim light of the hall, he could tell it was expensive. That might have even been an understatement.

And Orochimaru bought it on a whim and told Itachi it was his.

"It's a gift, Itachi-kun. I thought it suited you perfectly."

Itachi furrowed his brow as he looked over the garment.

"Don't you like it? I could find something else, if you'd like."

Itachi shook his head.

"No! Orochimaru-san, I didn't say I didn't like it. But, it looks awfully expensive. How much did you pay for it?"

"It's none of your concern," Orochimaru replied. He knew full well how much it cost, though. The final sum would have made Kakuzu choke: the grand total came to seventy-five thousand yen. But Itachi didn't need to know that.

(Orochimaru was glad Itachi either didn't notice or didn't seem to care that it was a woman's kimono.)

Itachi took the garment in his hands and gave a deep bow.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-san," he said earnestly. "I appreciate it very much."

Orochimaru stroked Itachi's hair with the barest hint of a smirk.

"I'm glad you like it, Itachi-kun. You can wear it to the festival tomorrow."

Itachi snapped back up like a rubber band.

"Festival?"

"Yes, Itachi-kun. There's a festival the next village over. You don't mind that I'm taking you, do you?"

Itachi glanced aside.

"Of course not. But, I don't want to leave Sasuke here..."

"You're welcome to take him along. I'm not opposed to that."

Then Itachi did something unexpected. He broke into a broad grin that lit his whole face up. Not just the content little smiles he sometimes gave Sasuke- this was an actual, beaming grin.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-san! Sasuke will be so happy!"

He gave another low bow.

"I'll tell him right away! Thank you very much!"

He dashed off, and Orochimaru thought he saw the hallway literally light up as he passed. (Itachi was his future body. He might as well treat him nicely.)

Orochimaru glanced over at Sasori's open door. Itachi had been completely oblivious to it before.

Sasori's face was blank, but on the inside, Orochimaru knew he was absolutely furious.

"Aw, jealous, Sasori-kun?" Orochimaru teased.

"...No."

Sasori was lying through his teeth, and he knew that. He was jealous, and angry as well. Itachi, the little brat...

It might be too harsh, however, to blame Itachi. Or, at least, to let him shoulder ALL the guilt. Since when did he care about being fair, though? He was jealous, and that's all he seemed to have room for in his heart.

~oOo~

"Wow, Nii-san, you really mean it?"

Sasuke peered down at him from his perch on Kisame's shoulders. (Kisame had a bit of a soft spot for kids. So when Sasuke had asked for a piggyback ride, he couldn't say no.)

"I do, Sasuke. Orochimaru-san said you could come to the festival with us."

"Yeah! Oro-ojii's the best, right, Kisame-oji?"

Kisame shrugged.

"Whatever you say, kid."

If there was a festival in town, Kisame might as well check it out. Hell, it could be fun. He let Sasuke off his shoulders and back onto the floor, where he scrambled to hug his older brother.

"I love you, Nii-san!"

"I love you too, Sasuke."

Kisame felt like he'd gag on the cuteness. But it made him feel strangely warm inside when Itachi was happy. So he bit back his abrasive comment.

~oOo~

"Ow! Konan-sama, it's too tight!"

"Hold on, I've almost got it."

Konan finished tying the final knot that would hold the kimono closed. She took a step back to admire her work.

He's beautiful, she couldn't help but think.

"Here..." Konan Put a red origami rose in his hair.

"It's a little girly, don't you think?" Itachi asked, looking himself over in her mirror.

"You look great," Konan assured him, brushing away a loose strand of hair. "Don't worry about it."

"Nii-san, I'm bored," Sasuke whined from outside. "Are you done yet?"

"One second!"

Itachi looked at himself one last time. He was never overly concerned with appearances, but today seemed to be an off day.

At least he looked good. Even if he did look like a girl.

He opened the door and stepped out. He thanked whatever Gods there were that Orochimaru, Kisame, and Sasuke were the only ones there.

"Nii-san, you're so pretty!" Sasuke squealed, running to latch himself on to Itachi's arm. Sasuke was wearing a boy's yukata in dark blue and silver. "You look just like Mother!"

Orochimaru looked Itachi over with hungry eyes. He looked even better in real life than he had imagined it. He and Sasuke looked like a pair of perfect porcelain dolls, with fair skin and shimmering dark hair.

"Kisame? Is something wrong?" Itachi asked. Kisame had his large hands clamped over his face. without a word, he ran from the room

He slammed the door shut when he got to the bathroom, and focused on staunching his sudden, massive nosebleed.

Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts...

Damn it!

~oOo~

Ojii- means grandpa. So Oro-ojii= grandpa Oro, or Old Man Oro :)

Oji (one 'i')= uncle. So Kisame=oji= uncle Kisame.

Just thought I needed to clarify that.

A Komon is a type of Kimono. Google it c:

Review :D:D:D:D:D


	10. Festival

I apologize if this chapter drags on a little : Thanks for being so patient with me.

I think my Ita/Shi will get a little more attention from now on :P

Oh, and for anyone who is not caught up with the latest Naruto chapters [up to 601] must be cautioned for SPOILERS at the end concerning Madara :

* * *

><p>The festival grounds were full of flowers and hanging paper lanterns to light up the twilight, bustling with happy people, full of the smells of cooking.<p>

Itachi turned more than a few heads in his brand new (and expensive) Kimono. Orochimaru kept a protective hand on Itachi's shoulder to warn any perverts to look, not touch.

Sasuke wiggled his hand out of Itachi's and ran off ahead, laughing his little head off.

"Hey, wait, Sasuke!"

And there went Itachi, chasing after him. But he only made it a few steps in his confining clothing before tripping over his own two feet. Orochimaru grabbed him by the collar and caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Careful now," he chided.

Itachi blushed pink.

"I'm sorry. I nearly spoiled your gift."

Orochimaru gave him a pat on the head and chuckled.

"Think nothing of it, Itachi-kun."

Itachi gave the faintest hint of a smile. Then Sasuke ran back to him, grinning hard enough to split his face in half.

"Nii-san! Nii-san, there are so many games here! Can I play them?"

"Of course. Here-" Itachi tugged his wallet out and handed Sasuke a good amount of money. "Don't waste it all in one place, alright?"

"Alright, Nii-san."

He looked over his shoulder and found Kisame lagging a few meters behind, trying to make himself unnoticeable and failing spectacularly.

"Kisame, could you watch Sasuke for me?" Itachi asked. "I want to spend some time looking around too."

Kisame nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

Kisame blushed a light purple. If Itachi noticed, he didn't make any comment.

"Okay then. Stay with Kisame, alright, Sasuke?"

"Kay, Nii-san. I love you!"

Sasuke ran to Kisame and latched onto his arm. He waved at Itachi as they left, and Itachi waved back, issuing a few last warnings to be careful.

"What would you like to do, Itachi-kun?" Orochimaru asked. Itachi took a moment to think about it.

"Huh. . ." He looked around at all the games and the food. "I'm kind of hungry."

"What would you like?"

Itachi looked around at the stands. There were so many, but his mind was set on one.

"Onigiri. I want onigiri."

Orochimaru bought a couple of the seaweed wrapped rice balls and handed one to Itachi.

The lady running the stand grinned at Itachi. Itachi made a pitiful attempt to smile back.

"You certainly have a very pretty young lady with you tonight," she said to Orochimaru, to which Orochimaru smiled and nodded.

Itachi blushed bright red. What could he say? He didn't want to correct her- that would be unbearably awkward. But on the other hand, he sure as hell wasn't a girl, even if he was dressed like one.

Before he could make up his mind, Orochimaru had paid for their food and ushered him away.

Itachi shrugged off the awkwardness and took a bite of his onigiri. He hadn't had one in months. He closed his eyes and let out a soft moan.

"Do you like it?" Orochimaru asked, voice lilting in amusement. Itachi nodded.

"It's my favorite," he said.

Orochimaru felt oddly warm inside. He didn't very often derive pleasure from another's happiness. Pain, certainly. But happiness, not so much.

"My father used to take me to the festival in Konoha every year," Itachi said, watching a dragonfly flit past him. "But when I became Chuunin, he said I was too old for these kinds of things, and we stopped going."

Orochimaru furrowed his brow. He remembered (a little too clearly) when Sarutobi told him much the same thing.

_"There comes a time when you have to grow up and give up your childish things."_

Orochimaru hardly considered it a coincidence that Hokage had given him that little talk right before. . .that one mission. But whether or not Sarutobi did that on purpose, everything was different after that. There was no more playing on the playground after missions, no more eating dango with Jiraiya until they both felt sick. No more ice cream alongside the Naka river. No more sleeping until noon. No more happy, childish things.

He still missed those childish things, sometimes. He took a bite of his own onigiri and frowned.

"Is something wrong, Orochimaru-san?" Itachi asked.

"No. . .nothing at all." (Lying through his teeth.)

Itachi seemed content to merely wander, not playing any of the games or buying something that caught his eye. He preferred to stay on the sidelines (much like he did in everyday life).

Itachi licked a few stray grains of rice off his fingers, lost in his own thoughts.

"Shisui-nii-san and I tried to make a paper lantern once," he said absentmindedly. "It caught on fire when I tried to light the candle. Nearly burned the house down."

Orochimaru laughed so hard he choked on his onigiri.

Itachi thumped him on the back until he stopped coughing.

"Are you alright, Orochimaru-san?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Go on with your story."

Itachi smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"My mother nearly murdered us afterward. It was the only time I've ever seen her get as angry as father."

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Did you kill Shisui like you killed the rest of them?" He asked. He regretted asking when Itachi's face fell.

"Yes, I did." He said soberly. He stared at the last half of his onigiri, but the food seemed a lot less tempting now.

Orochimaru took his free hand and held it tight. Itachi turned pink.

"Do you miss him?" Orochimaru asked.

"Sometimes."

Itachi sighed.

"Do you ever wish you could go back to when you were happier?" He asked.

"Sometimes."

"I do. All the time."

A small group of men wolf whistles at Itachi.

"Hey, beautiful, you want a drink? You can ditch old pasty face and have some real fun, whaddaya say?"

Itachi's face turned redder than his kimono. Orochimaru suppressed his urge to commit a triple homicide.

_Pain said no killing off duty._

Orochimaru grabs Itachi's hand and starts to lead him away from all the people.

"You can't regret who you are or the choices you've made, Itachi-kun," He said, eager to get his mind off those men. "If you do that, then you remain stagnant, unable to look for the future. A boy as bright as you can't afford that."

Itachi made a noise of acknowledgement.

Orochimaru led him far away from the crowd and the noise, to a copse of maple trees. Now there was nothing but leaves and stars, and it was peaceful. He and Itachi knelt in the grass together. Orochimaru knew what he wanted to do; Itachi was a bit more ignorant.

The breeze ruffled their hair and tickled their noses. Itachi giggled just a little.

Orochimaru kissed Itachi's forehead.

"You're beautiful."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Itachi asked.

"Because you are. You don't seem to hear it enough."

He kissed Itachi's cheek, and then his neck. The skin there is still soft, and smooth, unlike his scarred and calloused hands. A boy's face. A beautiful face.

Orochimaru reached into the fold of Itachi's kimono, caressing the bare skin of his chest. He leaned in for a kiss, but Itachi decided it was enough and pushed him away.

"So shy, Itachi-kun."

"It's shameful."

"You certainly didn't think that three days ago."

"But we're in public. Someone could see..."

"They won't see. Stop being so nervous, Itachi-kun. Relax a little."

Orochimaru kissed the inside of Itachi's wrist.

"I want to touch you."

"You are touching me."

"I want to touch all of you."

Itachi's mind became foggy; it was way too hard to think.

It was so easy to give in with Orochimaru. It was too easy. Too easy to fall for his words. Too easy to fall for him. Just like it was easy to spill his guts and tell him some of his deepest secrets. And he certainly had done a lot of that just now.

But what frightened Itachi the most was the fear that he might, one day, slip and tell Orochimaru his greatest secret of all.

Why he killed his clan.

He could never tell that secret. He couldn't. He, Madara, and Sasuke were the only three, save for those four old bastards from the Hidden Leaf, that could ever know. He had to cut it off with this man, to keep the secret safe.

He had to. But oh, his hands felt so good. Letting go one more time couldn't hurt. . .

_Just One more time. And then never again._

Itachi moaned quietly, letting Orochimaru's hands slip beneath his kimono again, cold against his warm skin.

An ugly smile spread across Orochimaru's face as his hands roamed Itachi's lithe body. Yes, the boy was infinitely better than Sasori. It was easy to tire of a partner who could not feel any enjoyment in return. And Itachi made the most tantalizing noises where Sasori had always been completely silent.

He bit his lip to stifle a cry. His young body was sensitive to the tiniest caresses. He was simply adorable.

Big clumps of grass tear in Itachi's hands as he clamors for something to hold him steady, as if he would leave reality if he didn't.

Itachi threw his head back and made an indescribable noise of delight. It felt so good. It made him feel alive. Free.

It's like flying, he thought.

His moans rose above the quiet rustling of fabric. He clutched at Orochimaru's shirt, hands shaking violently. Every nerve was a live wire, alive with anxiety and anticipation.

"Relax, Itachi-kun."

Itachi whimpered.

"Breathe. You're alright."

Orochimaru's voice feels a thousand years away. The world is only his hands, his lips, his tongue- only the terrifying, liberating sensations that swelled his heart.

Itachi had never known freedom in his whole life, and he wasn't quite sure how to feel about it.

"O-Orochimaru-san!"

He thrashed beneath Orochimaru's grip, crying out with each little movement inside him. The pressure built up inside him until it burst in a white hot flash of bliss. He let out incoherent streams of babbling, then went still on the grass. Orochimaru groaned and swore, then lay beside him. They stayed like this until their heavy breathing calmed down, the cool air chilling their damp skin.

Itachi passed time by tracing the constellations in the sky, remembering the stories Shisui told him. He fingerd his silver necklace and wishes.

Wished Shisui were there, wished he could tell him what he should do. He wished he had Shisui to talk to, who would listen, who had never judged him, who understood him.

No matter what they were- clansmen, friends, or lovers- Shisui had known him intimately. Shisui would know what to do about Orochimaru. He would know what to do about Madara.

But Shisui wasn't here. Not anymore.

"I love you, Itachi. I'll always love you. Even if I die, I'll keep loving you in the next world."

(A lot of pretty words that couldn't ease his loneliness.)

He didn't really want Orochimaru's arms around him. But if he closed his eyes and imagined with all his might, he could pretend that it was Shisui instead.

~oOo~

"Nii-san, look! I got a goldfish!"

Sasuke held the bag in the air and ran on his short little legs.

"Oh? How did you get that?"

"Kisame-oji won it for me! He got it right out of the water first time he tried. tried it five times, but my net kept ripping."

"I told you, those games are rigged," Kisame said, even if he sounded puffed up with pride.

"You still won. Nii-san, did you play any games?"

Itachi cast Orochimaru an embarrassed glance.

". . .I suppose you could say something like that."

Kisame caught on to what he was saying, and turned a furious purple.

"Thank you for looking after him, Kisame."

Kisame rubbed the back of his head and grinned stupidly.

"Aw, it was nothing. He's a good kid."

Sasuke got tired on the way home, and demanded that Itachi carry him. He fell asleep the moment he was settled in Itachi's arms.

~oOo~

Itachi pressed his hand tight over his mouth to stifle his agonized sobs.

He'd known this was coming. He knew Madara would punish him for daring to defy him, even a little bit.

"What's wrong?" Madara hissed in his ear. "You don't mind spreading your legs for him, now do you?"

It seemed to last longer than usual, but that might have just been because it hurt more than usual.

He turned his back to Madara and curled in on himself, not making a single whimper. He trembled as if he were crying, but of course, Itachi didn't cry anymore.

~oOo~

Obito waited for Itachi to fall asleep, tapping an impatient finger against his leg. It didn't take too long, though it didn't feel like it.

His anger was not gone- rather, it simmered just below the surface, waiting eagerly to come back to a boil. He would definitely give Itachi hell in training tomorrow- a punishment perhaps too merciful for the thorn in his side.

Obito's only shield was the boy's naivete. He was quick to believe he was Madara, quick to trust him. It already cost him dearly, and would cost him even more in the future.

Itachi was still just a pawn, to be used and cast aside as Obito wished. Just a pawn, bound in his narrow reality.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :3 Please review!<p> 


	11. Imperfect

I'm really sorry that my updates have slowed to a standstill lately. I promise I'll try to do better in the future :)

* * *

><p>One didn't have to be a master at reading people to tell that Madara was in a fouler mood than usual this morning.<p>

Ever since Itachi reported for training (well before dawn), Madara, it seemed, had taken it upon himself to put the boy through hell. He made Itachi do every exercise he could think of (both familiar and obscure) without even giving him a chance to catch his breath.

Finally, Itachi could no longer ignore the burning in his muscles, and skidded to a halt while running the track that surrounded the Akatsuki hideout.

"That was pathetic," Madara drawled. "How many laps was that, only four or five hundred?"

"I...lost track," Itachi said between gasping breaths.

"Not only that, but while you were running you left a convenient trail for your enemy to follow."

Itachi looked behind him. Sure enough, there was a defined trail of footprints in the soft earth of the track. _Ah, hell..._

"Get on the ground and do push ups."

Immediately, Itachi dropped to the ground and did as he was ordered, sinking up to his wrists in the dirt. He did fifty- the burning in his muscles grew into an inferno. One hundred- His arms shook dangerously, sweat rolling down his bare back..

Madara watched him for awhile, with a vague sense of satisfaction. Then, he stepped down _hard _on Itachi's back, sending him to the ground with a cry of surprise.

"You can never let your guard down under any circumstances," He said, in a low, feral growl. "Your enemy won't put off attacking you because you are weak and tired."

Itachi pried himself out of the mud and tried in vain to wipe it from his face and eyes.

"Yes, sensei."

Madara's eye narrowed. He has never seen such a pathetic, defeated looking creature as the one kneeling in front of him now.

He delivered a swift kick to Itachi's side and sent him flying. Itachi flew through the air for a few seconds before skidding to a halt.

"I just told you to never let your guard down. When are you going to learn?"

Madara stepped forward, and, this time, Itachi sprung into a defence position.

"Back in Konoha, you may have been regarded as a prodigy. But you aren't special here, and you aren't some kind of genius. To me, you're just another brat."

Itachi nodded. Madara took to circling him like a vulture.

"But you're not an idiot. So stop acting like one."

This time, when Madara moved to attack, Itachi sprang out of the way.

Itachi evaded Madara until he was just too exhausted to do any more. When he moved to attack him, he fell unconscious against his chest.

Madara took a step backward, letting Itachi fall into the mud. He observes his little protogé, splattered with mud, shivering from cold.

"How pitiful."

Madara hoisted him up, flinging him over his shoulder, and brought him back inside.

The morning mist was clearing up, the sun peeking out through the gathering rain clouds.

"I think that's enough for one day."

Sasuke was still fast asleep, without a clue in the world. Blissfully naive. Madara tossed Itachi in the bed on the opposite side of the room, oblivious to the mess he was making of the sheets. He threw a blanket over him and left him to sleep for a few more hours.

It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong. Itachi had asked for this training, hadn't he? He had wanted to become stronger, so he could protect Sasuke. He wasn't doing anything Itachi didn't want.

So he kept telling himself.

~oOo~

Itachi moaned and turned over, a persistent shaking sensation filling his dream. It increased in intensity, and soon it was impossible to ignore.

He jolted awake and flung himself bolt upright in bed, his nerves set on a hair trigger.

"Nii-san?"

His body relaxes the slightest degree.

"Nii-san, why are you all dirty?"

Itachi stretched his aching muscles and yawned.

"I was training with sensei."

Sasuke understood that. He knew how hard big brother was working in order to get stronger. He also knew he had to work harder if he ever wanted to catch up.

"Nii-san, can you train with me today? You never taught me that new shuriken jutsu you promised." Sasuke tugged at Itachi's shirtsleeve eagerly. "Come on, let's go eat so we can get started!"

"Hold on, Sasuke. I need to clean up first, okay?"

Sasuke pouted.

"Oh, fine. I'm gonna see if Sasori-nii will play with me while I'm waiting."

Sasuke gave Itachi a quick kiss on the nose before darting out of the room.

~oOo~

Sasori fumbled around for a screwdriver, completely focused on fixing Hiruko's broken tail. He jerked his head to the side when a tiny, warm hand placed it in his.

"I'm bored, Sasori-nii," Sasuke whined.

Sasori huffed.

"Hand me that container of screws over there. These ones are rusted through."

Sasuke rustles around until he can hand Sasori his conquest.

"Why aren't you with your brother?" Sasori asked, with acid in his voice.

"He's taking a bath. He got really messy when he was training today," Sasuke replied, matter-of-factly. "We're gonna train when he gets done, but I'll be bored if I just wait for him."

Sasuke sat beside Sasori and watched him work out all the old, rusted screws.

"Sasori-nii, do you hate my Nii-san?"

The older man is surprised by the question, but he doesn't let it show on his face.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because every time I say Nii-san, or someone says Nii-san's name, you get all grouchy and you stop talking. Did Nii-san make you mad?"

Sasori furrowed his brow.

"If he made you mad, then you should tell him. Nii-san always says sorry when he makes somebody mad."

Sasori snickered.

"Not everything is so simple that it can be fixed with an apology."

Sasuke frowned.

"Hand me that other screwdriver," Sasori said coldly.

Sasuke obeys him.

"Here you go, Sasori-nii."

He stays silent as he watches Sasori work.

"Sasori-nii, do you have a family?" He asks, after about five minutes had passed.

"They're dead," Sasori quipped, not taking his eyes off his work. "They died a long time ago. I don't remember it all that well; I was just a kid when it happened.

Oh...I'm sorry..."

Sasuke's voice wavered.

"You...you must miss them a lot, huh?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Because...I..."

Sasuke wiped tears away from his eyes with his small fists.

"...I miss my family," he whimpered.

Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"I...I wish I could have them back. I dream about them at night, a-and it feels real. B-but when I wake up..."

He sobs.

"They're not there anymore..."

Sasori set down his screwdriver and pulled Sasuke against his chest, stifling his sobs against the fabric of his shirt.

"I m-miss my mother-"

"Now, that's enough," Sasori hushes. "Crying won't fix anything, so calm down."

Sasuke sniffled and stopped sobbing. Sasori handed him a tissue from his tool bench to wipe his face clean.

Sasuke's sniffles calm down to shaky breathing. Sasori goes back to his work as if nothing happened.

"Nearly everything in this world is fleeting," he explains. "It'll be there one minute and it'll slip through your fingers the next. You'd best get used to that."

~oOo~

Itachi finished scrubbing off, washing away the last of the morning's filth. He dried himself off, looking over his new array of cuts and bruises, layering themselves over the faded ones. Pretty soon, he would have more scar tissue than actual skin. His fingers had been broken and healed so many times they were left hopelessly crooked. He can't help but think he's too young to have this many marks on his body.

He dresses his wounds with the first aid kit in the bathroom, trying to hurry.

Sasuke was waiting to train with him. He had no idea just what being a shinobi would hold for him. But Itachi would train him as best he could, and protect him with his life. That would have to be enough.

He clenched his bandaged fingers into a fist.

_With these hands, I'll protect my little brother. Even if I have to break them a hundred more times._

~oOo~

"Sasuke, be careful!"

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand before he had the chance to throw the shuriken.

"You're going to cut yourself holding it like that. Didn't you pay attention in school?"

Sasuke stuck out his lower lip and pouted.

"Of course I did, Nii-san. I got perfect grades, remember? You took me out for melonpan when I showed you my report card."

Itachi laughed.

"I remember."

He took the shuriken out of Sasuke's hand and showed him how to hold it.

"Like this, get it?"

"Yeah, I think I do..."

"I've also noticed that you keep your body still when you throw it. You get greater power and accuracy out of it if you move your body along with it, like this."

Itachi pantomimed throwing the shuriken in slow motion. Then he handed the weapon back to Sasuke, who took it in the proper hold.

"You do everything right, big brother."

"Well, not _every_thing."

Sasuke fell onto the ground dejectedly.

"Yeah you are. You always do everything perfect. I'll never be as good as you."

Itachi knelt in the wet grass and gestured for Sasuke to come closer.

"Let me show you all the times where I haven't been perfect."

Sasuke sat on the wet ground next to him and watched. Itachi showed Sasuke the myriad of pale lines across his skin.

"I got these when I was learning to throw a shuriken like you are now."

He takes hold of his three most crooked fingers.

"I broke these on my first mission."

He rotated his wrist to show off the scars there.

"I fell out of a tree when I was ten, broke my wrist and got all these."

Itachi lifted his shirt to show Sasuke the raw, ugly burn scar clawing its way across his chest.

"I got this during the Chuunin exams. I forgot to get out of the range of my own jutsu."

"What about this one?" Sasuke asked, taking Itachi's hand and turning it palm side up. He traces the long scar that neatly bisected his palm.

"Oh, that's a good one. I was helping mother in the kitchen, and I cut myself trying to use the kitchen knife."

"Seriously, Nii-san? That's kind of lame."

Itachi shook his head and smiled.

"Really? It's my favorite scar. It's got the best memory behind it."

Sasuke cocked his head.

"You're weird big brother."

"I know. Remember what father said? I was born weird."

Sasuke shrugged his tiny shoulders.

"I like you anyway, Nii-san."

Itachi patted him on the shoulder and stood back up, dusting off the seat of his pants.

"Come on, Sasuke. Let's try to throw the shuriken again."

Sasuke leapt to his feet.

"Okay, Nii-san! Just watch-this time I'll do it for sure!"

Itachi corrected Sasuke's hold again.

"Now, remember what I told you, Sasuke," He reminded him. "Move your body with the throw, and make sure you release it at the right time."

"Got it, Nii-san."Sasuke gave it a couple practice throws before doing it for real.

"Good job. You're getting the hang of it now."

Sasuke grinned and jumped up and down in excitement.

"I can't wait to tell Oro-ojii how good I did!" He squealed, grabbing Itachi around the waist and hugging him. "I bet he and Sasori-nii will be proud of me too!"

Itachi ruffled his hair, staring off into the gaping maw of darkness lurking just beyond the trees.

"Yeah, you do that. But Sasuke...be careful around him, alright?"

Sasuke tugged at Itachi's shirt.

"Nii-san? Nii-san, what are you talking about?"

"Don't trust Orochimaru-san. Do you understand me? He's a dangerous man, and I don't know what he could do to you, and I don't want to find out either."

Sasuke mulled this over. It was painfully obvious that he didn't understand.

"Okay, Nii-san. I'll listen to you."

"Thanks, Sasuke. It means a lot to me."

Itachi held out his hand for Sasuke to take. They headed back inside together, the tiny, flawless hand of the younger brother in the scarred, imperfect hand of the elder.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading- please leave a review if you would feel so inclined :)<p> 


	12. Advice

"Hey! Sasuke, cut it out!"

Sasuke giggles and splashes Itachi again.

"I'll stop splashing you if you get in the water with me, Nii~san~" He says in a sing-song tone, grinning from ear to ear.

"I've already had a bath today!"

"But I want you to play in the tub with me. We haven't done it in a long time," Sasuke whines, pouting and turning those huge, innocent black eyes on him.

Itachi grumbles and gives in. He strips out of his clothes and gets in the warm water.

"Fine, fine. You win. Happy now?"

Sasuke jumps up and hugs Itachi tightly, his wet, slick skin pressing against Itachi's chest. Itachi yelps at the sudden naked closeness.

"Something wrong, Niisan?"

Itachi squirms briefly in discomfort.

"Are you okay, Niisan? Your face is all red."

Itachi nods slowly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

Sasuke trails his fingers down the ugly, rust red scar on Itachi's chest, frowning.

"It looks like it still hurts," he whines.

Itachi smiles softly at him and takes his hand away.

"It's alright, Sasuke. That one stopped hurting a long time ago."

Sasuke leans up and kisses the tired lines on Itachi's soft face, drawing a soft sound from his brother's throat.

"Niisan, I had fun training with you today," he murmurs. "I wish I could do it with you every day."

Itachi strokes Sasuke's wet hair.

"I'll do my best to spend as much time with you as I can," he promises. "But remember, I have missions to do, and I can't neglect my own training with Madara-sensei. It'll take up a lot of my time."

Sasuke casts his eyes down and whines.

"I know..." (Some things never changed, did they?)

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll do my best to be with you every night before you fall asleep."

This seems to soothe Sasuke, and he settles back against Itachi's chest. He is lulled by Itachi's steady heartbeat. He smiles against his soft pajamas.

"Nii-san, can I ask you something about mom?"

Itachi grimaces. But if it makes Sasuke happy...

"Sure, Sasuke. Anything."

"Do you think she loved us?"

Itachi tightens his grip on his beloved little brother.

"Of course she loved us. Loved you. Very much. Don't think anything different."

Sasuke nods in understanding. Itachi cradles Itachi

"Go to sleep now, Sasuke. Konan-sama asked me to find some special herbs for Sasori-san tomorrow. I'll let you come with me."

"Thanks, Nii-san."

Sasuke's breathing slows, and soon Itachi knew he was asleep. His heart skipped a beat, and he tightens his grip on his little brother, waiting. After Sasuke fell asleep was always when HE came...

A dark, mirthless laugh fills his soul with dread. He tries in vain to control his shaking.

"Relax a little. I'm not going to do anything to you tonight. I just want to talk."

Itachi takes a sharp breath and stops shaking.

"W-what do you want to talk about?" He asks meekly.

"Why do you do so much for Sasuke? What has he ever done for you that makes you want to protect him?"

Itachi thought about this for a few moments.

"It's not anything he's done, per se. It's what he means to me." He runs his fingers through Sasuke's silky dark hair. "He's my family. He's my world. He's everything to me."

Madara doesn't seem to understand that answer. Itachi keeps close to Sasuke, as if to shield him from the man. He keeps his dark eyes on Madara, filled with determination and the fierce desire to protect.

"I love him. So I'll protect him. No matter what."

Madara shakes his head.

"You're awfully stupid for someone so smart," he says softly.

Itachi turns his eyes away from his mentor and sighs.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I am stupid. But maybe that's not completely a bad thing."

Madara touches Itachi's forehead with surprising gentleness. Itachi flinches, but relaxes when he realizes he isn't going to be hurt.

"If he really means that much to you, then make sure you protect him. No matter what, you keep him close. If he's really important to you, then never let anybody hurt him. Do you understand?"

Itachi nods, wide-eyed.

"Get some rest. I'll wake you up for training early tomorrow."

Madara is gone just like he came- like a shadow, and Itachi is left to himself again, with all the thoughts and feelings he hated. He almost wished Madara had chosen to have his way with him. He preferred that over his petty insults and biting questions.

Still, it was nice that his battered body could be given a rest, at least for tonight.

If he's really important to you, then never let anybody hurt him.

Itachi wished he understood what that meant.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru knows his current body won't be able to last for much longer. He's going to have to make the switch soon. And that means he can't put off the obvious any longer.<p>

He didn't much care to be stuck in an adolescent body again- been there, done that, hated every minute. If he had a choice, he would have waited for Itachi to mature a little more. But he didn't really _have_ much of a choice. Time wasn't something he had in excess anymore, and he certainly couldn't wait around for the boy to finish puberty.

Orochimaru rubs his aching shoulders and smiles in anticipation. Tomorrow. He would do it tomorrow. He wondered if cute little Sasuke would cry when his beloved Nii-san went away. He didn't care much- Sasuke was young. Sasuke was weak. There were far more important things to worry about than the little nursling Uchiha who cowered behind his precious big brother. It was the older one, the stronger bird who had learned to fly, that he was interested in.

He'd waited for his prey for long enough. It was time for him to strike at last. And who knew? Maybe Sasori would finally forgive him after Itachi was out of the picture for good.


End file.
